The Lords of Light and Knight
by JABFantasy
Summary: Merlin wanted to pull back, to just come to a full stop. "It's alright Merlin," Arthur said in softer tones,"You should be turned on when your King kisses you."COMPLETE... LOVE STORY, SLASH,PLOT DRIVEN FANTASY. MATURE FOR LANGUAGE & SEX Merlin & Arthur Fall in love but is it enough? Merlin must choose, Magic or his King? MERTHUR, DARKER MERLIN
1. The Duel

***Story takes places around the time of season one in certain aspects. This will not follow canon. Let me repeat that, this will NOT follow canon. That being said, I will write the characters as they are portrayed on the show, but I will take the characters in directions of my choosing. It won't follow the story arcs of the show. This is a romance and a fantasy story.  
**

**Setting- Merlin is Arthur's man servant and Guinevere looks after Morgana. Arthur has just been crowned King. Assume for this story that Lancelot did not ride off in season one, but instead stayed in Camelot as a Knight. Uther is deader than a doornail.  
**

**WARNING: Mature content, adult situations, cursing, sex. If you are not of age do not read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Merlin fandom, nor do I make any profit from writing this work of fanfiction. I do get writer's cramp though from time to time ;)**

The Lords of Light and Knight

Chapter One

"Merlin, you must take this to the Lady Marshaw," the old man and mentor to Merlin said and he passed the warlock a small tincture bottle that was corked.

"What is it?" Merlin asked with a quizzical glance.

"It's a fertility potion," Gaius replied, but then he held his hand up and gave Merlin a stern look. "I know what you think, but this potion is to be given to Marshaw on the King's bequest."

"Why though? He barely knows her."

Gaius frowned.

"Merlin, it is not for me to ask Arthur such things. I'm merely doing my job. I would wager to say though, that it probably has something to do with the most recent attacks on Camelot. I know it weighs on Arthur's mind a great deal."

"Well what's in it? It wasn't brewed with magic, was it?"

"Heaven's no dear boy. Just because Uther is gone, it doesn't mean that Arthur will be any less forgiving when it comes to those who would seek to use magic. Perhaps in time though."

"Not a problem," Merlin said, with his eyes shifting back and forth as he considered what to do about the situation. "I'll ask him myself."

"Fine, but in the meantime, please take the potion to the Lady Marshaw chamber's."

Merlin hiked the stairs of the grand castle of Camelot with the potion bottle gripped tight in his hand. He wondered why Arthur would request such a thing. He would ask him for sure, just as soon as he delivered the elixir to the noble woman, the Lady Marshaw, who was visiting from a neighboring kingdom. He stopped though, when he heard sounds coming from Arthur's room as he passed by. Merlin steeled himself against the castle wall as he eavesdropped.

"It's alright my Lord. It happens. Do not worry yourself over such matters."

"Where are you going?" Arthur replied and he sounded indignant.

"It was a long day and I'm feeling rather weary. I thought I'd retire to my room."

"I'd prefer that you not. Come and let's kiss some more, perhaps it will give rise to lustful intentions," Arthur said and Merlin's eyebrows flew up. His hand began to shake, though he wasn't sure why.

"My Lord, perhaps you're feeling ill tonight is all? You should send for your doctor at once."

"Why? Why do you not want to kiss me, m'Lady?"

"It's not that I do not wish to Sire, it's just, it was cold, rather like kissing a fish."

Merlin slowly backtracked down the corridor, and then when he saw the Lady Marshaw leave Arthur's quarters, he once again resumed his pace as if he had just mounted the stairs. She looked flustered and she barely nodded to him as she strode by him, with her long, golden cape trailing behind her. She was a beautiful woman, with flowing blonde locks and eyes that were the color of a smoothly polished jade, stone. He turned and called out to her when he'd realized that he forgot to give her the fertility potion, but she ignored him as she rounded the corner and fell out of sight. "Lady Marshaw," he called out once more, "I have your potion."

"Don't bloody bother," Arthur said and Merlin was startled when the handsome King snuck up on him. His arms were folded and he looked embarrassed and more than a little mortified. Before Merlin had a chance to speak though, the newly crowned King gripped him by the collar of his shirt with both hands and then yanked him into his quarters where he closed the door. "Look at me," he demanded and Merlin shook his head, unknowing as to what Arthur wanted because he was already looking at him as he faced the angry King of Camelot. "Is there something bloody wrong with me?"

Merlin cocked his head and gave him a once over and then stared up at him, perplexed. "There's plenty wrong with you," he joked, "But its the same shit that was wrong with you yesterday and the day before that," he smirked.

"Stop playing around. Merlin, I'm serious."

"Alright, well then, no, I don't think so."

"Like a fish," the King wailed and he threw his arms into the air in disgust and outrage. "She said I kissed like a fish!"

"Oh," Merlin said and he quieted himself as he stood still, not knowing quite what to say.

"I couldn't rise to the occasion," he confided as he raked a hand through his silky mane of blond.

"Perhaps I should go. I'll give you a bit of privacy," Merlin said feeling more than a tad bit ill at ease.

"Ever since my father died, I've felt different."

"Perhaps Gaius has something to ease your grief. I could run and ask him."

"No. I don't miss him, Merlin. I know I should, but I don't, and yet, I still feel obliged to impress him. None of it makes any bloody sense, but when I couldn't please the Lady Marshaw I kept hearing my father's voice in my head, telling me to act like the King that I am."

"But you _are_ the King. Uther is dead and Camelot is yours. Tell me, do you think that the Lady was using magic on you? Is that why you heard voices?"

"No, Merlin. It wasn't by any means of magic. Kiss like a fish," Arthur brooded, "How dare she insult a King! I could have her flogged for that, or worse."

"Should I go now?" Merlin asked again. Arthur was only half clothed and the whole scene, candlelit room and Arthur's bare and toned chest glinting in the orange glow of the flickering light, left Merlin quaking in his boots, quite literally. He watched as Arthur poured a small glass of brandy in a snifter and swirled it and then the King offered Merlin a drink, to which he declined.

"I need your opinion, Merlin, and I need it to be an honest one," Arthur said and he took a swig off the strong beverage and then set it down.

"Yes, you're an arrogant prat most of the time," Merlin bit out, but then Arthur closed the distance between them. He felt caged by the King's arms and then he felt the brush of his lips against his. He could taste the brandy on his breath, but then he was kissing him and Merlin's eyes fell closed. Arthur trailed a tongue along his bottom lip, daring Merlin to open his mouth so that he could deepen the impromptu kiss. Merlin was nervous, but also curious and he wasn't about to let Arthur taste his nerves, so he opened his mouth. If Arthur wanted a duel of tongues and kisses, then Merlin was going to give it to him. Arthur's tongue swooped in and then his strong hands were on either side of Merlin's face, holding him so he couldn't move as he pressed his kiss into him. Their tongues were moving together in circles and Merlin felt his heart begin to race. Arthur had sparked a fire in him and Merlin returned his kiss with as much fervor as he was getting from the blond. Suddenly, just as fast as his soft, manly lips were on him, Arthur pulled away and then he was staring into Merlin's eyes.

"Well" Arthur said and he folded his arms.

"W-Well what?"

"Do I kiss like a fish or not?"

"Umm, I don't know really," Merlin said and he backed up and swung his hand blindly for the lock as he pried the door ajar. "I should go now."

"Merlin? Why are you acting so strangely? I asked you a question. Merlin?" Arthur called after him but Merlin turned tail and ran. His heart was in his throat as he bounded down the stairs of the castle. When he got back to his quarters he flung the door open and then slammed it closed as he stood there, panting, with his back against the door.

"What is it?" Gaius said, alarmed.

"It's nothing. Yeah, it's nothing at all. I just saw a rat," Merlin lied.

"A rat scared you as such? You look a might bit out of breath boy."

"It was a really _big_ rat."

"I see," Gaius said and he eyed him with suspicion. "And was this monstrous vermin the reason that you didn't deliver the potion to the Lady Marshaw like I asked you to do?"

"It is, yeah," Merlin said and he carefully stepped around Gaius where he laid the potion down on the table. "But she was asleep anyways. I heard snoring coming from her room. Best I give it to her tomorrow. Night, Gaius," Merlin said quickly and then he moved like white lightning to his quarters.

Two hours, that's how long he laid there, replaying the kiss over and again in his mind. Arthur may have had trouble gaining an erection while in the company of Lady Marshaw, but Merlin did not suffer the same affliction, as the memories of the kiss gave way to an aching need of his own. He tried to ignore it as he tossed and turned in his cot.

"_Merlin_," he heard the soft whisper and he sat bolt upright in his bed. _Not now_, he thought when he was summoned from the deepest depths of the dungeon. "_Merlin_," the dragon said again and he covered his head with his pillow in a futile attempt to block out the calls. Finally though, when it was clear that sleep was not going to find him that night, he rose and made his way down to the dungeon to visit a familiar, fiery friend.

Review!?

I do have a plot for this story ;) I write quickly, but I am also writing three other stories too on a different penname, so if you're reading this and you like it, then let me know. I am new to this fandom, and although very exciting to me, I don't know if people really want more of this story, so I'm likely to update my other stories first, so if you want more let me know, so I know to update sooner. Thanks!


	2. The Hunt

Lords of Light and Knight

Chapter Two

Merlin held the torch high in the air, as he'd done many times before when Kilgharrah summoned him in the wee hours of the night. "I'm here, show yourself," he said and then he heard the thunderous sound of his wings flapping as rubble fell from the dank cave beneath the castle.

"I summoned you in order to ask a favor."

"There's no beating around the bush with you is there?"

"At my age there is no time left for such pretense." The dragon hung its head low at that, and Merlin's jaw dropped when he saw a giant tear fall from the dragon's eye. It fell in a puddle at its clawed feet where it shimmered with opalescence. Merlin's eyes grew wide as the tear drop grew, forming a translucent, oval shaped mass that hovered in the air just above the rock face where the chained dragon was perched. "I must leave this realm and travel to another. My work is done."

"But why? You didn't do anything. You just called me down here whilst I was trying to sleep, but you didn't actually _do _anything, so how can your work be done?"

"You will understand in the future, Merlin, and you will look back at this night and the answer to that question will be revealed to you. I had a destiny to fulfill, just as you do, just as Arthur does. One is tied to the other, is to the next and to the other. It is time for me to go. I must ask one favor from you though. Will you grant an old dragon that much?"

Merlin thought about it, and even though he didn't want the dragon to go away, he figured he owed him that much. After all, it was Kilgharrah who helped lead him down the path to his own destiny as a sorcerer. "Yes, I will help you in whatever way that I can. If I can, that is."

"I knew you would. You will take this egg, care for it and when it is time to hatch you must take it to the cave of the DrakkanGuard."

"And this guard will care for the dragon?"

"The Lord will care for the hatchling. Will you do this Merlin?"

"Yes, I swear it will be done. But, I don't know how I will manage without you. Who will I ask when everything is dark and I can't see the right path?"

"Ask your heart Merlin and be mindful of the slow and steady burning candle. Do not be fooled by the spectacle of dazzle, for it is a false light."

"Wait! I don't know what that means," Merlin said as he reached out to catch the jelly like egg. It felt warm and squishy and he almost dropped it. He turned his gaze upwards in time to see the great dragon that was Kilgharrah, roar, as flames shot from his nostrils and then in an arctic blast like a glacier falling into the sea, the dragon was gone and a fluffy snow fell down upon Merlin, coating his head and eyelashes.

He had no idea how to care for a dragon egg but he figured that it probably needed warmth, so he wrapped it in a cloak and stowed it inside his cupboard. In the morning when he checked on it, he was surprised to see that a hard, malted looking shell had formed around the egg.

"Merlin, the King requires your assistance. What are you doing?" Gaius said poking his head into the wizards's room. Merlin quickly shut the cupboard.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Gaius, couldn't you tell Arthur that I'm indisposed today, that you need me to gather plants and roots for your potions?"

"But I don't need you to do that. The supply pantry is already stocked, and Arthur _does_ need you."

_Blas_t, Merlin said to himself as he quickly dressed. The last person he wanted to see was Arthur. Not after he'd kissed him the previous night. The kiss, was more than Merlin bargained for and it left him with questions, questions that threatened to derail everything he thought he knew about himself, and his destiny, especially where Arthur was concerned. What was worse was the fact that Arthur was just being typical Arthur. His ego had been wounded by the Lady Marshaw from Gilderton, who had travelled with her older brother, an aristocrat, who by default was to inherit the throne after the entire royal family had been killed by magic. The rumor was that the sorcerer used black magic to kill his victims in their dreams. That was the rumor anyway, and it was one that Merlin intended to investigate nonetheless.

"Hunting?" Merlin said and he cringed when he found a perturbed Arthur in the dining hall, having his breakfast. "How about a nice game of chess instead, one that keeps us around the castle," Merlin said, when he remembered the egg. Besides, he hated hunting in the Darkling Forest since he was the one who had to lug Arthur's kills along with him, sometimes dragging it for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm meeting Lady Marshaw down by the lake later. Thought I'd do some hunting to clear my head," Arthur quipped as he stood from the table.

"What's the matter Arthur, did the Lady spurn your advances? Do you doubt your own masculinity, is that why you're having her take fertility potions?" Morgana said with a cheeky smile as she sat eating a plate of ripened fruit at the other end of the table.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just don't want to have to go to the trouble of marrying until I know for certain that the woman isn't barren. Uther left me a letter and he advised that I follow this measure."

"Why?" Morgana fired back and Arthur scoffed at her. "I mean don't you wonder why he would suggest something so out of touch with traditional customs?"

"No, Morgnana. I didn't question it since it was his dying wish for me. Merlin," Arthur said and with that they went out on a warm, spring day to hunt.

"You never answered my question," Arthur said as he stalked a wild boar through the forest with Merlin as his tagalong. Merlin gave him a confused look and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't play the village idiot, Merlin. You know what I'm asking you. I can order you to answer."

"Alright, fine," Merlin said with a sigh. "The problem must be with Lady Marshaw. I didn't find anything cold or fishy about your kiss."

"She seemed pretty sure. How would you describe it then?"

"Uh, it was pretty normal as far as kisses go."

"Normal? I'm a King. It should be better than that. Perhaps I need to practice up a bit before Marshaw arrives for our date. Merlin, close your eyes."

Merlin shuddered when Arthur gripped him hard on the shoulder and leaned in for the second time to kiss him. "I ate swine this morning. I know you don't like swine and I wouldn't want to offend your highness with the taste of swine. Too bad there isn't any mint growing wild here. Oh well," Merlin quipped as he breathed a sigh of relief at getting out of kissing Arthur again. Arthur scowled at Merlin but shrugged it off.

"Look out!" they heard and a giant bird with fangs and a prehistoric look about it fell from the sky, dropping only inches from Arthur. Merlin turned to see a smiling Lancelot with crossbow in hand. "I was tracking it for an hour. Lucky shot."

"Impressive, Lancelot. You're a fine hunter. That's another attribute I can add to the growing list. Good fighter, loyal, good hunter and honest," Arthur said and he clapped the knight on the back for good measure. That's when Merlin saw it, and he knew exactly what Arthur was thinking. _Lancelot is_ h_onest. Blast him. He means to kiss him._ He scanned the ground and then he knelt and plucked a leaf with his fingers.

"Mint, look'ye here. It was right here the whole time." _Why are you doing this Merlin, you were in the clear? Because you'd prefer his lips on you and not Lancelot's. But why?_

"Ah, so it is," Arthur said smiling as he watched Merlin chew the green leaf.

"Well, good luck with the hunt, Sire," Lancelot waved goodbye when Merlin motioned for him to go. The knight took his cue and left the pair alone.

"So where were we?" Arthur said and Merlin placed an uncomfortable hand on the King's hip and he gulped. Arthur swallowed hard and his Adam's apple bulged but then his lips crashed against Merlin's once more and he gave him a bruising kiss. It was deep as he plundered his mouth with wild abandon. His tongue dipped and roved once more, and per the night before, Merlin grew hard in his trousers.

"Arthur, is that you?" he heard and Arthur pulled out of the kiss, though his eyes were closed. Merlin stared at him curiously. It was as if he too was affected, and then the moment passed in the blink of an eye as Arthur put on a smile and turned to face the Lady Marshaw.

"Yes, yes I am here. Shall we," Arthur said and he held his arm out to the young woman while her brother, who had escorted her into the forest on that day, winked and smiled at Merlin. Merlin blushed.

He didn't find out anything useful about the sorcerer who had killed the King of Gilderton along with the entire first generation of the royal family. Women and children, none were spared from the wickedness of the sorcerer. Until their deaths, Brandson and Marshaw, who had been on their own since the age of fourteen when their parents were killed in a fire, had been estranged from their royal roots. The King had apparently disowned Brandson and his sister, and in so, he wasn't in the castle on the night the slaughter occurred and he had no information about the grisly murders. "So you and Arthur then?"

"I'm his man servant," Merlin replied. The man with the long, dark hair who wore it in a low ponytail gave him a knowing smile.

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. My eyes don't betray me."

"Honestly, we're just friends. Nothing more."

"Oh? Then perhaps it's my lucky day. I don't fancy women either, but you Merlin, there's something mysterious about you and I find myself wanting to—"

"Merlin," Arthur broke in and he was red-faced and angry again. Marshaw turned and held her dress by the hem as she darted off through the trees, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"All I did was kiss her and then she began to weep," Arthur defended his actions to Marshaw's brother who was staring on with accusing eyes at the King.

"I'll be seeing you Merlin," Brandson said as he took off after his sister.

"Bloody uptight, shrew of a woman!" Arthur cursed. "I kissed her, just as I kissed you and this time she said it was like kissing her cat! Her cat! Can you believe it?" Merlin swallowed hard when the King's eyes met his and he knew he was in trouble. He let out a quiet moan as he feasted his eyes on Arthur's wanting lips. Then suddenly he was being shoved backwards as he collided with a tree. Their bodies were mashed together in a hard embrace and Merlin's hands betrayed him as he pulled the blond's hips towards him and their mouths met for the third time. He could feel Arthur's erection, straining to break free from the fabric that separated them. He winced when he was reminded of his own need. It was a frenzied kiss, and Arthur pulled back and gasped for air. "You like that don't you Merlin?" Arthur said in a lustful, husky voice and Merlin leaned in and caught his lower lip between his teeth and then his hands roamed up the blond's sides. He wanted to pull back, to just come to a full stop. "It's alright Merlin," Arthur said in softer tones. "You should be turned on when your King kisses you. I don't know what's wrong with Lady Marshaw." _That arrogant arse_, Merlin said to himself and that was the elixir he needed to break off the thoughts of pulling Arthur to the ground and tearing his royal garments from his spoiled, rotten self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He managed to somehow avoid Arthur for two days straight, after Gaius finally ran out of wormwood and Valerian root. He's took his sweet time gathering the things that Gaius needed and then when the royal doctor and his mentor, accidentally caught fire to his potion pot and cracked the copper kettle, he offered to walk to the next town over to purchase a new one for his mentor. _Anything to keep away from Arthur_. It was on his way back that he stopped in a field when he came upon a horse whose cart had tipped over. The driver of the carriage was nowhere in sight and the horse was in distress. He tried to unhook the cart from the horse, but no measure of human strength would budge the cart from the horse.

"_Tospringe_," he chanted and the cart broke away from the horse and was thrown clear across the field where it crashed to the ground and shattered apart into splintered pieces. The horse rose on its legs and let out a thankful neigh as Merlin stroked its nose and soothed the animal.

"Bravo," he heard and then a clapping of hands echoed from behind him. He slowly turned around knowing that he had been caught doing magic.

Review!?


	3. The Arrow

The Lords of Light and Knight

Chapter Three

"I-," Merlin stammered not knowing what to say.

"You're a sorcerer," he stated flatly.

"No."

"I'm a believer in that which I can see and taste, smell and touch," Brandson said and he laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but I'm just a servant," Merlin bit his lip nervously.

"Your secret is safe with me. Are you able to practice your skills often? It can't be easy living in Camelot," he said and he smiled warmly at Merlin.

"Can we perhaps change the subject?"

"We can talk or do anything that strikes your fancy, Merlin." He winked again and Merlin felt his cheeks burning for the second time around the man.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin couldn't stop smiling when he returned back to the castle. He'd probably said too much to Lord Brandson about damned near everything, but Brandson had a way about him that made him easy to talk to. In some respects he felt as though they were kindred spirits but he couldn't put his finger on exactly the reason as to why he felt that way. By all accounts, he was a virtual stranger, yet he had spent two hours with him talking about a great many things, things that could land him in hot water should he speak of them in Camelot. Where Arthur was staunch and unyielding, Brandson was open and airy. It emboldened Merlin in a way that made him feel strong and less in need of the blond King who'd so completely captured his lips and left him feeling vulnerable to his teasing. His mind drifted to Arthur as he tended to the dragon egg. He cast a warming spell on the egg when he found that the cloak was insufficient in keeping the egg warm enough and then he turned with a jerk when he heard a loud crash coming from the other room.

"Gaius," he said when he found the old man hunched over a pile of broken glass where a thick, viscous, pink liquid bubbled and oozed over the floor. "Let me help you," he said and he reached for a broom.

"Where've you been, Merlin? We nearly lost Arthur when Camelot was attacked again."

"What? What happened? Is he alright? I should have been here," he felt the blood drain from his head as a sense of panic swept over him.

"Now, now, he's alright," Gaius said and he patted Merlin on the shoulder. "He took an arrow but he's going to be just fine. He was lucky this time, it nearly pierced his heart. He's resting comfortably in his room, but he did ask for you before I left him."

"I must go to him at once."

Merlin bounded up the stairs of the castle, skipping two steps at a time as an incredible guilt washed over him. While he'd been taking a leisurely stroll through the woods with Brandson, Arthur and the knights of Camelot had fought a great battle where Arthur was nearly killed. "Do you have a deathwish? Can't you let Lancelot or one of the other brave men of Camelot defend the city?" Merlin said when he found the King laying in his bed with the sheet draped over his waist and a large bandage over his bare chest. Arthur winced in pain when he tried to shift his body and Merlin flew to his side to assist him.

"You left me. Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you. I just had other business to attend to," Merlin said, "For Gaius."

"He covered for you, but don't think for a second that I couldn't read the deception, Merlin. You're keeping things from me."

"You should probably rest. I'll stay here tonight just in case you should need for anything," Merlin said and he knelt down next to the King and without thinking he swept his hand through the blond's hair, pushing the soft wisps of bangs from his face so he could look into his orbs of sparkling sapphire. "I'm sorry I wasn't here," he whispered and his heart flopped in his chest when he gazed into his piercing eyes.

"Why don't you just do it? It's not as if I'm in any position to stop you," Arthur said staring up at him with a serious expression. "I wouldn't even if I could."

"No."

"You want to," Arthur said and it was as if they were speaking a language that only the two of them knew.

"Perhaps, but that's not what you need right now. What you need is a bigger army. You can't keep doing this."

"I know. It's three now," Arthur sat up and coughed and Merlin held his back for support. "Three King's who want my lands."

"Why now? Why didn't they honor their treaties with Uther? Why do they keep on attacking Camelot? I worry for your safety."

"Because my father was a ruthless King, who made many enemies, and unfortunately for me, those enemies do not fear me as they did him."

"If things worked out with Lady Marshaw?"

"Then we would have the reinforcements that we need."

"Then you have to marry her and forge the alliance. Brandson is—"

"Brandson is a man that I do not trust, and Lady Marshaw is just a silly girl, a girl who weeps when I approach," Arthur said with a dour expression as he lay back against the sheets and looked away from Merlin in shame.

"Well she's mental. She's like you said, a silly girl who doesn't know when she's being kissed by a handsome and brave King."

Arthur smirked.

"Too bad she doesn't feel as you do."

"I didn't mean that I—"

"Shut up and kiss me, or I'll have you in the stocks tomorrow," Arthur smiled and before Merlin's nerves got the better of him he leaned down and pressed his lips to Arthur's. His cheeks were flushed and he felt a fire in his loins as his tongue explored, entwining with Arthur's in a lascivious way.

"The doctor said that I should check you for fever," Guinevere said as she entered the room. She stopped short and let out a quiet gasp when she saw the kiss. Merlin shot up immediately.

"Merlin is back, so he will take over. Thank you, Gwen, that is all," Arthur said and Gwen gave Merlin a disapproving look before she nodded to Arthur and then dismissed herself.

"Excuse me. I forgot I had something to ask Guinevere."

"Don't be long Merlin. My shoulders are sore from swinging my sword- I should like a rub down when you get back." Merlin swallowed hard.

He caught up with Guinevere outside in the hall. He felt as if he owed her some sort of an explanation for what she'd unwittingly stumbled upon when she caught him kissing Arthur. "I know what you're thinking and I can explain."

"I don't think you know what I'm thinking, Merlin, and you don't owe me any explanation."

"But I do. You see, the Lady Marshaw isn't warming up to Arthur quite as fast as he'd have it, so I was just lending him a little confidence."

"Is that what you call it? Hmm," Gwen cracked a sarcastic smile but then nodded to Merlin as she turned to go.

"We're—" Merlin pointed to Arthur's room, "He and I-," he struggled to find his words. "We're men."

"Oh I know that," Gwen giggled.

"He almost died today."

"Mmm, and that thought frightens you, Merlin. Oh admit it, you love him."

"He's my King."

"A King that you love, and if I'm not mistaken a King who loves you back."

"No, Gwen you're completely missing it."

"No, Merlin, it's you who is the daft one. Oh, I've seen the way you look at him, but what's interesting is that for the first time, I saw Arthur return the same gaze, one that you try so desperately to hide from everyone."

Gwen shook her head and waltzed down the hall to her servant's quarters. Merlin stood in the corridor in a minor state of shock. She was joking; surely she was just playing a prank. They were two men, two very different and very stubborn in their own right, men. Men. It was unheard of for two men to have the sorts of feelings for one another that Gwen described. Wasn't it? And even if Merlin did have more than a few buried feelings for the King of Camelot, it was ludicrous to think that Arthur would share the same feelings. Arthur was a King who was bound by duty and who lived by a code of ethics. Nowhere in that code was it mentioned that it's alright to love a man. Love, Merlin shivered at the thought. That was a powerful word. _No, Merlin you're letting your mind run away with you now so just quiet your thoughts._ _Kings don't love servants whether male or female._ _There's that word again. Stop it Merlin!_ _You do not love the King and he does not love you. Blast you Gwen for doing this!_

"Come into my room. I want to show you something Merlin," a voice said and Merlin jumped in fright when he was caught off guard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Will you join me? I think you'll find it most interesting," Lord Brandson said and he reached out for Merlin's hand. Merlin pulled his hand back so fast it was as if a snake had bit him.

"Arthur was injured in battle. My duty is to my King," Merlin replied and he left the dark corridor where he shut himself in Arthur's room. Arthur was sleeping peacefully when he arrived back in the King's room. Gaius's potion had apparently numbed the pain from his wound and allowed him to nod off for some much needed rest. He pulled up a chair next to Arthur's bedside, where he sat and stared at the blond. He was strong and virile, a right good catch for any woman. It didn't make sense for Lady Marshaw to reject Arthur such as she had. Something wasn't right about that, but he couldn't put his finger on it. That's when he noticed something in Arthur's hand. It was a gold embroidered cloth with the depiction of a serpent stitched into and it was clenched in Arthur's fist. Merlin reached forward and pried the cloth from Arthur's hand. The blond stirred but he did not wake up. He held it up to inspect it and that's when an arctic chill swept over him. The day in the forest, the brother of Lady Marshaw had worn a cloak with much the same markings on it. He recognized it.

"Arthur, where did you get this?" Merlin said and he gently shook the sleeping blond.

"What? Merlin, I'm tired. Come, you can share my bed. So tired," he said groggily as if drunk. _Or drugged! _

"Arthur, did someone besides Gaius give you anything to take? Arthur," Merlin said frantically when the blond could not be roused. Merlin stood and charged through the door. He crossed the hall and flung the door open to Brandson's room with the look of rage playing over his face.

Brandson was standing by the window and he curled his lip into a sinister smile when he saw the outrage on Merlin's face. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that he doesn't deserve. Why I haven't even begun to pay him back for what he did to us."

"I'm calling the guards to remove you," Merlin promised and he turned on his heels to leave, but the door was thrown shut and it locked itself all of its own volition. He spun around on his feet and raised his hand.

"You have no idea who I am, or who you are, do you? We are written about in the Book of Enki. Come with me Merlin."

"That was you in the fields today. You flipped over the cart on the horse when you saw me coming, didn't you?"

"Yes. I had to be sure if you were who I suspected you to be." Merlin raised his hand, prepared to use his magic on the one who would seek to hurt Arthur.

"I'm a better sorcerer than you, Merlin. Don't do it. Leave with me and never look back. It's because of him that the King of Gilderton, my dear cousin, burned out our house." He pointed towards Arthur's room. "It's because of him that my sister was forced into servitude. She trembles with fear now whenever anyone touches her, because her Master beat her mercilessly. It's all Arthur's doing. It was an exhibition duel between two friendly kingdoms. The shame he caused on me and my entire family!" Brandson shouted with fury. "Arthur will die for his crimes." He held his hand out to Merlin at that. "Come with me Merlin. I will teach you all that I know, and love, I will love you with all that I am."

"Ástríce!" Merlin chanted and Brandson was thrown from his feet and tossed backwards, and then he was sucked right out of the castle window. Merlin was shaking as he stared at his hand, questioning the strength of his magic. He ran to the window and peered down, expecting to see a gruesome mess on the courtyard floor below, but Lord Brandson was gone. "Arthur," Merlin suddenly remembered his King, and he sprinted for the blond's room. His heart was in his throat. _Please be alright_, his thoughts screamed out to him. "Arthur! No," he shouted when he got back to his bedside and found the bed empty.

"What's going on, where is Arthur?" Gwen said with a panicked voice when she came upon the scene.

"Wake Lancelot and the others. Sound the alarms. Lord Brandson and Lady Marshaw have kidnapped Arthur. I'm going after him."

"I'm going to," Gwen said.

"It's too dangerous."

"I'm going," Gwen demanded.

Review?!


	4. The Royal Consort

The Lords of Light and Knight

Chapter Four

The woods were dark and foreboding and there was a wicked chill in the air as Merlin galloped through the Darkling forest, hot on the trail of Brandson and his King. He heard a shriek, and Lancelot pointed as he rode alongside the wizard. Merlin nodded and then steered their horses in the direction by whence the shrill sound came from.

"It's the girl. She must have hit a branch and was knocked from her horse."

"Then we wait," Merlin said.

"Shouldn't we go after Lord Brandson? He has the King," Lancelot questioned.

"No. We have the Lady Marshaw. Brandson will come for her, and when he does we will make a trade for our King."

The minutes rolled on and the Knights of Camelot began to question Merlin's wisdom as they held the struggling Lady Marshaw in their custody. At that, Merlin began to question his own logic. Surely, Brandson would come back for his sister, wouldn't he? He wondered to himself. Lancelot was anxious, and his horse grunted and whinnied, wanting to run.

"Merlin, he's getting away."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"I'm going."

"No, I think Merlin's right," Guinevere chimed in. "Patience."

"Give her back to me, Merlin," the heard through the darkness and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Brandson's voice through the trees.

"Give us Arthur and the Lady Marshaw will go free," Merlin said. Lancelot glared at him though, clearly not in agreement about letting the woman go. Kidnapping a King was a serious offense and one that warranted death by beheading.

"You want the King back, right?" Merlin said in his own defense.

"Bring her to me, Merlin."

"Will you make an even trade? Your sister for Arthur?"

"Yes, but only you come. Nobody else, or the King dies."

"Fair enough. I'm coming," Merlin said and Lancelot let the girl down from his horse. She was bound by the wrists which were tethered behind her back. Merlin led her through the trees where he could see the dark silhouette of a man on horseback, his long braid glinting in the luminous light of the moon.

"Let her go now," Brandson said and Merlin let go of Marshaw and she ran to her brother. "You should have come with me Merlin. You and I can have a life that Arthur can never give you. You will think back on this moment in time and you will wonder if you did the right thing. Just know that I will be waiting for you when it happens. Just say my name into the wind and I will hear you," Brandson declared and then he pushed Arthur from his horse and the King landed on the ground with a thud. Merlin ran to Arthur's side where he knelt down next to his King. He was relieved to see that he was breathing. He lifted Arthur into his arms and then pressed a quick kiss against the blond King's forehead as he made his way back to the others.

"I'm going after him," Lancelot declared.

"Just let him go. He's not going to be a threat to Arthur anymore."

"My King would want the traitor in irons and I shall see his will done."

"He's right Merlin. You can't let him go."

Merlin gulped. He was angry with Brandson, but he knew what Arthur would do should he be caught. Alas, it was out of his hands and he could only wish that Brandson and Marshaw made their getaway and fast because the look on Lancelot's face was intimidating as he rode out into the darkness of night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's awake and he's no worse for wear. He's asking for you, Merlin," Gaius said and Merlin lifted his eyes from the book he was reading. "I don't approve of that book being here. I thought I told you that boy," Gaius said in reference to the _Book of Enki_, the same book that Brandson had referenced to Merlin when they were in the King's chambers. It was said to be a dark book and one that sourced old magic. Merlin found it a fascinating read, though he hadn't delved into it very deep. With his cheeks on fire at the thought of Arthur, he closed the book and stashed it under his bed. He raked a hand through his hair and then he covered his mouth with his hand and blew his breath into it. The last thing he wanted was to have bad breath, on the off chance that he and Arthur would kiss again. _Stop thinking about him in that way, he is your King, you are his servant._ "What are you doing Merlin?" Gaius said to him and he gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh, nothing I suppose," Merlin said and then he went to visit the King.

"Come in Merlin," Arthur summoned when Merlin stood with his hands behind his back in the doorway of Arthur's room. He'd been so eager to see Arthur that he nearly launched himself on the blond King, but then he stopped short when he saw Morgana in his room.

"Yes, do come in. Arthur and I were just finished. Sire," Morgana curtsied and then she brushed past Merlin, her flowing red gown trailing behind her. She smirked at Merlin as she passed and he felt wracked with nerves.

"It seems I owe you a debt of thanks. Guinevere tells me that you orchestrated my release from that mad wizard, Lord Brandson and his witch of a sister the Lady Marshaw. Come, let me thank you properly," Arthur said and he held out his hand.

"You don't owe me anything. You're my King. I did what any in Camelot would do had they been in the same position," Merlin said as he took the King's hand.

"Perhaps, but I needed an excuse to kiss you," Arthur grinned. He leaned in slowly and gave Merlin a lingering kiss as their lips touched and a fire was ignited in Merlin. The door was open and the castle bustling as servants strode by Arthur's quarters. One of them even came into the room, in order to freshen Arthur's bed sheets and yet the blond did not stop his purposeful kiss. Merlin pulled back, aware of the eyes that were on him. "Merlin, why do you pull back when I know as well as you that you like when I kiss you?"

"It's just, won't people talk?" Merlin motioned to the servant and Arthur furrowed his brow at the servant and then ordered her out of the room.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. If I want to kiss a man or even a bloody mongrel then I shall and I don't care who knows it."

"Are you comparing me to a dog?"

Arthur chuckled. "If you are a dog then you are my dog to pet."

Merlin swallowed hard.

"Come on, let's go," Arthur said and he made for the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Watch your step here, it's a bit tricky," Arthur said and he climbed over the jagged rocks that lined the entrance to the cave. Merlin followed and then he found himself inside a dark cave. "We'll be able to see in a moment. Not afraid of the dark are you Merlin?" Arthur chuckled and Merlin rolled his eyes. "There," Arthur said and he stopped short and held his arms out for Merlin to behold the site he'd brought him to.

"It's beautiful," Merlin said with all seriousness as he gaped at the sight. The sunshine fell down in rays through a sinkhole that let the light from above into the cave. The white rays stopped at a pool of the bluest water he'd ever seen. It was some sort of underwater spring, and Merlin was captivated by its majesty. He turned to Arthur and his eyebrows flew up when Arthur began to remove his clothing.

"Come on, it's warm. Take your clothes off." Merlin pulled his shirt off over his head while he watched the King peel off the layers of clothes that he wore. He was masculine and strong and Merlin's eyes feasted over his gorgeous form. He was kingly in every manner of speaking. Arthur waded into the hot spring and then splashed water over his bare chest. Merlin slipped his pants off but left his underwear on as he nervously made his way into the powder blue waters. "You were so anxious in the castle. Is this better?" Arthur asked and then he wet his hair and raked his strong hands through his mane of blond while Merlin watched on. Water beaded on his shoulders and pecks and then Arthur's hands shot out and he caged him in his arms.

"I know I shouldn't want you, but I do," Merlin said and he rained kisses down over Arthur's neck and chest.

"Oddly enough I've been tormented by the thought of you naked." Arthur's hands roamed up Merlin's legs and then he yanked Merlin's underwear down and his hardened member sprung forth. Merlin's head rolled back onto his shoulders when he felt the King's hot tongue against the perspiring flesh of his neck. The water was warm and inviting and when Arthur's engorged rod pressed against his own aching wood, Merlin thought he was going to climax right then and there. They were nipping and biting and touching in such a tantalizing way that Merlin moaned out when he felt the blond's strong hand around his cock.

"I want to touch you too," Merlin uttered and Arthur urged him on as he took his King's manhood into his hand and began to lovingly stroke him. Merlin knew he wasn't going to last long, his cock was pulsating in the blond's hand and then Arthur's tongue swooped into his mouth and with his each pump of their hands on the other their kiss deepened. "Feels so good," Merlin bit out and then Arthur was kneading his arse with his free hand and Merlin felt his fingertip at his entrance. He was rubbing his digit in circles and Merlin's eyes flitted closed when the sensations became too much and his head was floating in the clouds. He felt Arthur's sticky semen splash against his chest as he rubbed his King with purpose. All of it was mind blowing and Merlin's orgasm washed over him like a lapping wave as he emptied himself into Arthur's hand.

"That was amazing," Merlin whispered as he stood in an embrace with the blond.

"Just wait until we're back at the castle where I can take you properly," Arthur said as he dunked himself in the water and bathed himself in the effervescent waters of the hot spring.

"What? What do you mean?" Merlin asked nervously.

"Oils," Arthur said in nonchalant fashion. "It will help matters," he said and Merlin cocked his head in confusion. "So I can ease into you, without hurting you."

"You mean?" Merlin asked naively when he finally understood what Arthur meant. "No."

"Oh, yes," Arthur gave him a cheeky smile as he made his way out of the water and began to dress. "You're going to enjoy it Merlin."

"Have you done that before, Arthur?" Merlin asked as they made their way back to the castle.

"No, but I'm not daft about such things. I've heard the musings of certain Knights who prefer the company of men to women."

"You seemed like you knew what you were doing."

"Are you jealous?" Arthur said amused and he smirked at Merlin.

"No, it's just that what you said back there about the oils and what you wanted to do."

"What I will do," Arthur said.

"It sounds rather intimate and I'll just have you know that I'm not some slag for you to put your royal cock into and then let you shovel me off for the next Lady who strikes your fancy."

"Commitment. That is what you're talking about, is it not?"

"No, not really. Perhaps, I dunno' what I meant."

Arthur took Merlin by the hands and gazed into his eyes. He was so devastatingly handsome, and Merlin knew that he would do anything for Arthur. "I don't fancy women, yet I am a King and I will have to take a wife and produce an heir. I want you to be my Royal Consort Merlin. You will sleep in my bed and any Queen that I have will be in title only. Does that make you feel more comfortable with our arrangement?"

"I suppose, a little bit."

"A little bit? Now who is the King and who is acting like one," Arthur laughed and he slinked and arm around Merlin's shoulder. "It's settled then. You will move out of your quarters tonight and into mine."

"What exactly are the duties of a Royal Consort?"

"To be my concubine and to suck my royal cock," Arthur laughed and Merlin slugged him in the arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good luck," Gaius said and he hugged Merlin. "You didn't take many of your things though, why?"

"Arthur's having me fitted with a whole new wardrobe. He said that a consort can't wear clothes befitting a servant. Besides, there are some things here that you and I both know I cannot bring. I hope you won't mind storing them for me. I still intend to be here so that I can keep with my studies and such." Merlin remembered the dragon egg which was still safely stowed away in his cupboard.

"Moving up fast in the world," Gaius said with a look of trepidation. "So long as you're not bending to Arthur's fancy and it's what you want, my boy."

"I do. At least I think I do. I get him, Arthur that is, in a way that I don't think others do. He isn't all arrogant and selfish. He really cares for his subjects and he cares for me."

"He's a good King, don't get me wrong. Compared to Uther though that isn't saying a lot. I think Arthur will in the end become a great King, but my worry is that he hasn't gone through the growing pains in order to be that great King. Not yet anyways. I worry that before he gets there, it will be you that has reason for much disappointment. My worry is only for you. Arthur is strong and capable and he will survive in the world of nobles and consorts, but I'm not sure that you will find it to your liking."

"You can't know such a thing. I love him. There, I said it," Merlin retorted and with that he left Gaius and headed for his new life as the consort to Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.

"Best of luck, boy. You always know where to find me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur welcome him into his quarters with open arms. He lavished clothes and riches upon him and Merlin felt happy, for the first time in a very long time he felt truly loved and needed. He spoke to Merlin as an equal and his kiss, his kiss was pure, unadulterated fire as they lay in their shared bed and caressed each other with needing pets and kisses. They explored with their mouths, each lying head to feet as they wrapped loving arms around one another and licked and lapped with their tongues. Merlin was in heaven and when he laid his weary head down upon Arthur's hard chest, sated, in the crook of the King's arm, he whispered to the blond.

"I love you," he said, finally working up the courage to admit his feelings to the man he had loved since almost the time of his arrival into his kingdom.

"I love you too, Merlin. Best get some sleep, I'm likely to want my royal cock sucked again in the morning," he said cheekily and Merlin laughed before he clobbered his King with a pillow.

It was sometime into the wee hours of the night that they were awakened by Guinevere.

"Sir Lancelot is here to see you. He brings news," Gwen said and Arthur yawned and stretched. "Give me a moment to dress and then send him in."

"Shall I leave?" Merlin asked feeling out of place.

"This is your room too, Merlin. No you shan't leave. As my consort you will be privy to a lot of my business as King."

"Shall I at least dress?"

"No. I prefer you naked and in my bed." Merlin shot him a look of warning. "You can dress if it makes you feel more comfortable my sweet."

"My sweet?" Merlin said in reference to the pet name. It was the first time that Arthur had ever used such a term of endearment to refer to him.

"No good?"

"Eh…bit feminine," Merlin said.

"Well we'll figure that out as we go. Don't worry Merlin, we will find you a name that suits you," Arthur said and he kissed him just as Lancelot made his way into the room. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing Merlin exit the King's bed.

"We sacked Gilderton, the city is yours, Sire. Lord Brandson is being held in the dungeons along with the Lady Marshaw."

"Good news my faithful friend," Arthur said and he patted Lancelot on the back. "Come Merlin, this calls for a celebration," Arthur said and he pulled Merlin into his arms and kissed him deeply in full view of Lancelot who stood idly by in a state of unease. "Merlin is my consort now, so you will address him as Sir. Shall he always keep my bed warm at night," Arthur said and he reached for a carafe of whiskey that was lying on the bedside table. He raised his cup and drank to Merlin. "To taking Gilderton and to the executions of Lord Brandson and Lady Marshaw for their treachery."

"You mean to kill them?" Merlin asked, with his heart in his throat. "Isn't it enough that you sacked the city and claimed his lands as your own?"

"You're out of line Merlin," Arthur said and then he dismissed Lancelot. "How dare you humiliate me in front of one of my Knights."

"Perhaps this was a bad idea," Merlin quipped with an overwhelming sense of dread.

"No, it wasn't. Merlin, I love that you speak your mind, and I'd not have that change, but can you do it when we are alone? Besides," Arthur chugged a big gulp of whiskey down, "Why do you care if I kill a ruddy sorcerer and a witch, who came into my home and kidnapped me?"

Review!?


	5. The Queen

**The Lords of Light and Knight**

**Chapter Five**

"Congratulations to Arthur, the conquering hero," Merlin said ignoring the King's question.

Arthur shook his head and paced to the window where he peered out. "Lord Brandson left his new kingdom in utter chaos. His people were hungry, and begging for assistance from the wizard you now defend. He was more interested in settling an old score with me, than he was in caring for his own people."

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean to offend you. I spoke out of turn," Merlin said gently.

"He blames me you know?" Arthur said and he took a big swig of whiskey. "I bested him during a duel of swords when we were mere boys. He took the loss hard. He promised to kill me one day, but then my father forged a treaty with the King of Gilderton and old feuds were buried, at least on my end they were."

"He spoke of this to me. He said that you brought great shame onto him and his family and that the King took retribution and he and his sister were orphaned. He implied that you cheated during the duel."

"Cheated? And do you believe this of me?" Arthur said and his voice rose an octave. "You've seen me fight, do I cheat?"

"No. You're a brilliant swordsman and cheating is beneath you. I know this about you Arthur. Yet, killing Marshaw seems drastic. You have no proof that she's a witch."

"What would you have me do Merlin?"

"You're asking me?" Arthur nodded. "Let them go. Banish them if you must but end the feud. Do you want to start off your rein as King with beheadings? That's Uther, Sire, not you. At least it doesn't have to be you."

"That wizard is directly responsible for the deaths of the entire royal court of Gilderton. You want me to just let them go? No," Arthur said and Merlin grimaced.

"There's no proof of that either," Merlin fired back. He didn't know why he felt such a kinship with Lord Brandson, yet he did, and it bothered him. That, and the fact that he truly didn't believe that Brandson could have killed babies as young as three. "I'll release the girl, and I will spare Lord Brandson's life, but he will live out his life in the Dungeons of Gilderton."

"You'd do that?" Merlin said with the look of hope in his eyes.

"For you, yes. I'll inform Morgana of the change of plans."

"Thank you Arthur. I don't know how to thank you. Wait, Morgana?"

"I've made her acting steward of Gilderton. I need someone there that will act on my behalf and by whom I can trust."

"Do you trust her?"

"No. That's why I'm sending Lancelot as well. Now, if I'm not mistaken," Arthur said in lustful tones, "I think you owe me something for my act of kindness."

"Yeah?" Merlin smiled.

"Mmhmm. Strip."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

Being Arthur's Royal Consort was a far more pleasurable experience than being his servant and Merlin was basking in the fruits of his new position in Camelot. Sure, he heard what the guards called him behind his back. The phrase, "The King's Royal Cunt," had reached his ears, but it barely bothered him as there was nowhere else he would rather be than in the blond's bed. If he had to put up with a few minor nuisances then it was a small price to pay for having the man that he loved.

Two months had passed and things were happy and quiet in Camelot. Morgana and Lancelot, along with an escort of soldiers, had ridden to Gilderton where they occupied the King's palace. Morgana carried out Arthur's word and even Gilderton began to come under quiet rule. Guinevere, however, was not pleased with the arrangement as she was desperately in love with Lancelot, and his departure had stranded their relationship. Merlin often comforted his friend and promised that as soon as Arthur married, that his Queen would undoubtedly replace Morgana as ruler of Gilderton, and that Arthur would recall Lancelot back to Camelot and in so, back to her. So with his Kingdom in order, Arthur had set upon the daunting task of finding a suitable Queen. As Merlin made his way down the steps of the castle he reminisced about the conversation he'd had with Arthur only the night before.

"_It's been weeks, Merlin. I want to make love to you properly," Arthur said as the King held him in an embrace._

"_We're back to that are we? Do I not leave you pleased in the bedroom?" Merlin asked._

"_Of course you do, but, oh forget it," Arthur said with annoyance and he rolled over, turning his back to Merlin. "You don't love me, do you?"_

"_What? I do love you, Arthur."_

"_Then it should be consummated. Until then, it's just words," Arthur said and then the room fell quiet. _He knew right then and there what he had to do. He wanted Arthur too. The thought of that brand of sex was the source of many nocturnal erections for Merlin, but it was such an intimate act, one that would leave him even more vulnerable then he already was to the blond King, so for that reason he had dismissed it. He had no earthly idea though that it wounded Arthur as deeply as it had, or that it would cause him to doubt his love for him. There was only one thing to do in order to remedy the situation he found himself in, so he paid a visit to Gaius the next morning.

"Merlin, what brings you here this morning? Bit earlier than usual isn't it?"

"I need something. Something to make things go," Merlin struggled for his words, "Go smoother."

"You'll have to do better than that. I've no idea what you're talking about," Gaius said as he stirred a potion he was in the midst of brewing.

"Arthur, and-"

"Does this have something to do with the Lady Sheila and Arthur's desire to produce an heir?"

"Er…No. Lady Sheila?"

"Yes, Arthur was here with the young woman only a few moments ago. He requested a fertility potion. I didn't know that he'd decided on a bride as of yet, and it's not my place to ask such things, but she was a lovely girl-used to be a Shield Maiden in one of the garrisons under Arthur's rule. It seems that her noble blood stood in the way of her true desire to be a Knight. It's not hard to see why Arthur picked her. Aside from you, his biggest love has always been the sword. Birds of a feather flock together, they say," Gaius said.

"Are you trying to intentionally get under my skin?"

"Heavens no, boy. Why would I wish to do that?" Gaius said with an innocent stare. "I'm sorry Merlin. I can see now that I over spoke. You're not happy with him taking a wife. It's understandable."

"It doesn't bloody bother me in the least. He doesn't fancy women, told me himself. He loves me," Merlin shot back. "He's a King, and Kings need heirs. I'm not daft. I get how it works."

Gaius stopped and hobbled over to Merlin where he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It hurts you deeply, because you're in love. Have you discussed this with Arthur?"

"No. I'm fine with it, really. Shield Maiden, hmm?" Gaius nodded. "He hates prissy women, so someone who can wield a sword is a good thing. Nothing to say that he shouldn't have a friendly relationship with his Queen, is there? Last thing I want is to have to listen to Arthur in the bed chamber complaining about some bloody woman getting under his skin," Merlin said but his blood was boiling under the surface.  
I think I'll read the _Book of Enki _now," Merlin said on purpose in an effort to bruise the old man. It was a stupid act. He knew that Gaius was only trying to help him, as he always did, but he was seething with jealousy over this new woman in Arthur's life.

"Take the bloody book with you. I told you I don't like that book being here," Gaius said angrily.

"Sure, I'll do just that. Oh, and I almost forgot why I came. I need lubricants, oils or something of the like. Arthur wants to consummate our love. The oils should have a woody smell to it. Nothing too feminine. Have it sent to our shared quarters, Gaius. Bye now," Merlin said when Gaius scowled at him. He tucked the book under his arm and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He found them in the courtyard where the sound of clashing steel echoed off the walls of the grand castle of Camelot. Arthur was laughing and so was the woman with the long, dark hair. She was dressed in armor though her hair flayed out from under her helmet and fell in loose curls down her back.

"I almost had you that time, Sire," Sheila twittered as she rose from the ground and moved into a fighting stance. Arthur chuckled in bemusement.

"She's not bad," Gwen said as she dunked a wooden bucket into the well and fetched a pail of water.

"So I see," Merlin said and he steeled his jaw.

"Arthur will see your brooding expression, Merlin," Gwen warned. "It's not becoming. Jealousy that is."

"You have no idea how I feel Gwen."

"Don't I? I've not seen Lancelot in weeks. I receive letters from him and they're all about Morgana and how they're great friends now and how accomplished she is, and how rewarding his duty is."

"I've seen the way Lancelot looks at you. He loves you."

"And Arthur loves you. Go introduce yourself and be friendly with her, Merlin."

"Thanks Gwen. You're right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin wanted to hate her. He wanted to despise the very ground that the Lady Sheila walked on, yet he didn't. She was breezy and kind and besides an accomplished swordswoman her hobbies included hunting and fishing, all of which were things that Merlin himself hated and of which Arthur enjoyed immensely. It was irritating to say the least, and so was the mask he was forced to wear whenever she was around. He would smile and nod to her when she spoke to him, but underneath, he wanted to curse her and hex her. Anything, he just wanted her gone. He hated her. He hated the time she spent with Arthur, time that was stolen from Merlin. He hated the way Arthur's face lit up when she was around, but the biggest thing that he hated was that their courtship was nearing its end, and that their wedding loomed in the near future. She would bed him soon. The only reason she hadn't up until then, was because Merlin himself prevented it and by whatever means necessary. The last time he'd used unsuspecting magic on the girl, which had caused her to twist her ankle getting off of her horse. Before that it was a suspicious rash that seemingly popped up out of nowhere and left just as fast. He felt ashamed by his actions, but he couldn't bear the thought of another touching his King. It broke his heart to think about it and he grappled with the hurt in the only way that he knew how. Magic.

He would take daily walks into the Darkling Forest where he would practice the spells from the _Book of Enki_ and in time his power grew. He had even escalated beyond the use of his hand, though old habits die hard and he still preferred hand magic to nonverbal magic. He even tested some of the nonverbal ones on Lady Sheila, unbeknownst to her. Darkness had fallen over Merlin, or so Gaius would have him believe, and everyone in Camelot, even Arthur himself was starting to grate on his nerves. He felt different because he _was_ different, and he started to accept that, and to even resent Arthur for him having to hide and contain his magic. He was a sorcerer, and a bloody good one at that.

"How do I look?" Arthur asked as he preened before Merlin wearing a fine suit made from lavish, silk threads.

"You look handsome as always. Come, let me show you just how handsome you are," Merlin said and he sprawled lasciviously on the bed.

"Mmmm, I wish I could Merlin. I'm expected in Lady Sheila's quarters. Tonight is the big night. I even took fertility potion in order to increase the odds."

"I wish you'd stay," Merlin said and he stood and shucked his clothing, slowly, one piece at a time while Arthur's roving eyes feasted on his Royal Consort. He dipped his fingers in a bowl of sweet nectar and musky oils that Gaius had mixed for him, and then he rubbed it over his chest as the blond watched. "Make love to me Arthur. I need you," he purred and like a hunter drawing its prey unto him, Merlin's plan worked and Arthur pounced on him. Their lovemaking took on an almost frenzied need, as Arthur stripped to the buff and then dipped his fingers into the sweet smelling oils. They collapsed on a tiger skin rug at the fires hearth where they rubbed each other down with tender, wanting strokes until both their bodies were slicked. Arthur writhed over him, their chests sliding against one another's and their throbbing erections rubbing together with a satisfying friction.

"I've waited for this for so long, love," Arthur bit out, his voice husky and deep as he fingers stroked Merlin with masculine purpose. He held his breath when he felt the first finger enter his warn, inviting cave. It stung ever so slightly but when he added another and began to pump his hand into him while his tongue delved into the far reaches of his mouth, Merlin found himself moaning for more.

"Take me, I'm yours," Merlin said with his arms wound tightly around the King, and then he cried out at the loss of his virginity when he felt the impaling force. It burned, but he urged the King on and finally the pain gave way to a surging pleasure as Arthur found his rhythm and rolled his hips into him. "Yes," Merlin said and the sounds of Arthur's moans filled his ears.

"I love you Merlin," Arthur declared and held him tight in his arms and bucked inside him.

"I love you too," Merlin said and his eyes misted over when he felt something so strong and so powerful it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His magic coursed through him and he could feel every inch of Arthurs love for him as he pounded his love into him. Romantic thoughts of the blond cascaded like a waterfall in his mind and then Arthur was coming and the sounds of the blond's moans in his ear gave way to his own orgasm. It was more than he could have ever imagined as he lay there in the orange glow of the firelight with his King, Arthur Pendragon, deep inside of him. It was a feeling that he never wanted to ever forget and one that would haunt him for months to come.

Review!?


	6. For Arthur

**The Lords of Light and Knight**

**Chapter Six**

The darkness toiled in him like a noxious poison, swirling in his gut and all at once he felt sick. He sprang from the bed and hung his head out the castle window and he vomited. Something was happening to Merlin, and his magic had suddenly grown by leaps and bounds. He couldn't manage it anymore, his magic was too powerful inside him. Candles blew out or ignited when he passed by. Objects around him began to float on their own accord. It was as if Merlin was going through some sort of transformation or metamorphosis. Frightened that he would be found out, he worked a spell that would tamp down his magic. The spell was mostly used on younger sorcerers' and administered by their elders, in order to protect a child during times when their magic got away from them. It worked for Merlin, though there was a price to pay for using a tamping down spell. That's when the nightmares started for him. It was always the same dream._ Black water, like a creeping shadow, bottomless in its depths and cold, so cold as it swallowed him up. The air left his lungs and he was sinking as the icy grip of death dragged him under and down, down into the pits of despair._

"Merlin, wake up!" Arthur said and he shook him hard. He sat bolt upright in bed, panting. He started to hyperventilate, but then Arthur was there and he was comforting him. "It's alright, it was just a dream. You should go and visit the physician today and have him prescribe you something, this is the second one this week.""

"No, I'll be alright. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you," Merlin said through ragged breaths.

"No? I think not. I will not go back to sleep. As your King and your lover, I must insist that you see the doctor at first light. I want a report of what is wrong with you Merlin. You don't look well and these dreams are worrisome."

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me," Merlin said and he rolled over on his side, turning away from Arthur.

"Hate you? You can be such an idiot sometimes. You're the only sod in all of Camelot who dares to stand up to me. I love you for that, and more," Arthur said and he rolled on his side and spooned the warlock. It was a serenely comforting feeling and Merlin basked in the feel of the blond's arms and legs wound around him in a tight embrace. "Tell me about these dreams."

"It's just dark. Everything is so dark. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. Just hold me for a minute, and then I'll be alright." Arthur did as he asked and eventually Merlin's eyes felt heavy once more and he fell off into a restless slumber.

When he awoke, the sun was streaming through the castle curtains and Gaius was hovering over him, staring into his eyes. "Sire, if you would give me a moment to examine him." Merlin turned to see Arthur, with his arms folded and his brow furrowed.

"Whatever it takes, I want these dreams to stop. It pains me to see Merlin suffer in this way."

"I will do all that I can, Sire." Gaius waited for Arthur to leave and then he whispered to Merlin.

"What's going on boy?"

"I don't know. It's my magic. It's as if it's too much for me to control. I can't hold it back anymore and it's coming out in my dreams."

"It's that bloody book. I told you not to read it. I should have destroyed it years ago when it first came into my possession. I fear I've done this to you Merlin."

"I can feel the magic swirling inside me."

"Well I'll give you a sleeping potion that should curtail the night terrors. You have to get rid of that book, Merlin. There are dark forces contained between those pages, and I fear you've let them out. They will consume you if you do not get rid of that book."

"I will, I promise. I will burn it and that will be the end of it."

"You can't burn it, Merlin. You must drown it. Spirits, magical or otherwise, can't move through water. You must sink the book in the deepest lake in Avalon. Get rid of it."

"I will. What will you tell Arthur? You can't tell him what's really wrong with me."

"Don't you worry about that, I will think of something, I always do."

"Thank you Gaius. I owe you an apology for the way I've treated you," Merlin apologized.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn't put it off any longer. When Arthur came to him, excited, and told him that Lady Sheila was ripe for the taking and that he was sure that he would put a baby in her belly, Merlin smiled and offered his support, but on the inside he died on the spot.

"I want you to be there of course."

"Be there? You mean, in the bed with you and Lady Sheila?" Merlin said in astonishment.

"My son should be made in love. It is you that I love, so naturally, I'd want you to be there. Besides, I worry that I may not be able to," Arthur eyes fell downward into his nether region, "You know?"

"I hope you're not asking me to suck your cock so that you can then stick it in Lady Sheila."

"Well I'd never say it such a crass and tasteless way. And no, that would be…Would you consider it?" Arthur asked and he wore a hopeful expression.

"Are you drunk or just completely stupid?" Merlin bit out.

"Fine," Arthur said and he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his cut abs. He was the epitome of masculine fitness and Merlin felt a jealous rage growing inside him at the thought of Lady Sheila and Arthur, naked and writhing like lovers together. "Without you there, the act could linger on for hours whilst she attempts to arouse me."

"Alright," Merlin finally relented, "I'll do it," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Arthur said with a flashy grin, before he took Merlin by the hand and led them down the corridor to Lady Sheila's guest room.

"Sire," Lady Sheila said and she curtsied at the door as she greeted them. She was wearing a white negligee that was made of a see through lace. It left not much to the imagination. "Merlin, good of you to come. Come in," Lady Sheila said warmly and she smiled at Merlin. She moved with the grace of a swan over to the bed after she'd ushered them into the room.

"You told her that I was coming?" Merlin said in annoyance and he glared at Arthur. "What if I had said no?"

"Stop it. I love you, you know that," Arthur said under his breath. The room was lit up like the night sky, with sweet smelling candles a plenty and the bedspread was adorned with the petals from a fragrant orchid. She slid out of her gown and it pooled at her feet. Arthur cleared his throat. "Lovely," he said with a polite smile and then he turned to Merlin and the look of unease was written all over his face. She stood on her tiptoes where she looped her arms around Arthur's neck and then she brushed her painted, crimson lips against the blond's mouth.

"No. No kissing. That's too intimate," Merlin said and Arthur looked at him, with the slightest twinge of annoyance, but he let Merlin have his way as he motioned to the large canopy bed in the middle of the room. They undressed quietly and then Arthur crawled into the center of the bed where he lay on his back. He held both hands out, one to Merlin, the other to Lady Sheila. Merlin shook his head in disgust but he took the blond's hand and he lay down next to him.

"Kiss me," Arthur purred and he turned to Merlin and captured his lips. His kiss was fire, and Merlin almost forgot that there was a third and unwanted guest in the bed with them. That was until he felt her long curls sweep across his leg and he looked up to see the attractive woman straddling his King. She took Arthur in hand, but when he failed to rise to the occasion, Merlin pushed her petite hand away in furious irritation and he gripped the King tightly where he began to stroke. "Mmm, yes," Arthur moaned in Merlin's mouth as their kiss deepened. All of it was wrong and Merlin's voice was screaming out to him, Arthur is yours. He could only watch as Lady Sheila squatted over _his_ lover's engorged cock and took Arthur inside her where she began to rock over top of him. Arthur moaned and his head fell back, and then Merlin watched in horror as Arthur's hands shot forward. He cupped Sheila's breasts, squeezing them and kneading her swollen flesh. She cried out in ecstasy. Their moans were in unison and it was pure torture for Merlin as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and buried his head in his hands. His magic was swirling like a tornado inside him and half of the candles in the room flickered and blew out. He looked up, only to see their lascivious shadows on the wall, writhing in ecstasy and he shot to his feet, threw on his trousers and tore from the room.

"I can't do this," he said as he stood outside Lady Sheila's bed chamber, holding the dam of tears back, though they threatened to overspill their banks at any moment. "I can't stand this," he wailed and then he felt arms around him, holding him and he latched on for dear life as he buried his head in Gwen's shoulder and wept.

"It's alright, I've got you. You need to go in there and put a stop to it," Gwen said but Merlin shook his head, no. "Shhh, it'll be alright. Arthur loves you. It's always been you. You have to know that, Merlin." Merlin pulled out of her arms and wiped his tears away with his wrist. "Come to my room and we can have some tea and chat. Come on," Gwen said and she tugged on his arm. Their moans reached fevers pitch and Merlin covered his ears to shut out the sounds of Arthur's betrayal. Gwen was pleading with him to go with her and he saw the intense worry in her eyes as she pulled on his arm. He felt his magic rising like the fiery magma of Vesuvius and then he pictured in his mind the bed where Lady Sheila rode his King with her ample tits bouncing in his face. "Merlin, your eyes, what's happening? What are you doing?" Gwen said through quivering lips and then it was done, and Gwen screamed when she saw the flames through the crack in the door.

"Sire, Lady Sheila you must hurry, the bed is on fire! One of the candles must have tipped over," she said in an attempt to hide the truth.

"Where's Merlin?" he heard Arthur say and Merlin fled as he raced down the castle stairs.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

"I waited for you. I knew you'd come," Brandson said through the bars of the Dungeon of Camelot. He was to be transported the following day back to Gilderton, where he would live out his days in irons. Merlin wasn't sure why he went to the dark wizard, but he heard Brandson call to him, and in his torment he found himself in the dungeons.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I nearly killed Arthur and Lady Sheila."

"Magic isn't meant to lay dormant, Merlin. It's a part of you, just as your arms and legs are a part of you as well. You can't stop it, just as you can't stop your eyes from blinking. You're magic is unstable. Come with me and I will teach you how to restrain it, without hurting yourself and those around you."

"I can't leave Arthur," Merlin said, but at that very moment all he wanted to do was leave with Brandson. He was no good in Camelot, and he worried that he might actually harm Arthur, or worse, kill him.

"Suit yourself. I will leave tomorrow, when they transport me. These chains are no match for me."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I know I can trust you, just as you can trust me. Just call my name into the wind Merlin, and I will come, and you will never want for anything else," Brandson said and then he leaned through the bars and brushed his lips against Merlin's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They didn't talk about that night, he and the King, but Merlin began spending more and more of his time in the forest, where he devoured the_ Book of Enki_, even despite Gaius's persistent words of warning. It was like a drug, and one that he wanted more and more of. Arthur and the Knights of Camelot were preoccupied with their search for Lord Brandson, as he had kept good on his promise to escape when they transported him to Gilderton. According to Arthur, it had been a frightening display of magic, where Brandson wielded the elements, something that Merlin knew from his reading in the_ Book of Enki_ was only possible from the use of very old magic. It intrigued him, and he found himself wanting to ask Brandson a great many questions, but he didn't dare whisper his name.

"There you are," Arthur said and Merlin quickly stashed the book in his cloak as he stood to meet the King. "What the devil do you do out here all the time, Merlin?" Arthur asked and he piqued an eyebrow.

"Just think, mostly. It's peaceful."

"And what do you think about."

"Not you, if that's what you think," Merlin said and he smirked.

"You cheeky bastard. Tonight, after the wedding you're going to pay me my due for that comment," he said and he reached between Merlin's legs and squeezed his groin. They kissed, but then the swirling in Merlin's belly started again and he felt as if he was going to be sick. He spewed his lunch in the soft grass. "Oh dear, I don't know if I should be wounded or not. I kiss you and you vomit? Come on, get on my horse, I'm taking you back to the castle and putting you right into bed. Can't have my love sick on my wedding day," Arthur said and he laced an arm around Merlin's waist and then helped him onto his horse.

"So long as Lady Sheila is there, that's all that matters," Merlin said somberly as Arthur tugged on the reins and the horse shot off.

"Nonsense. It's you that I love, and I want you there with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry you're ill, love," Arthur said as Gwen fumbled at the buttons on his royal robes. "I just want to get this ceremony over with and then we can spend some much needed time together. I feel as if I've barely seen you at all over the last few weeks."

"I know the feeling," Gwen said under her breath.

"Oh, enough Gwen. Must I constantly have to hear how you miss Lancelot?" When Morgana left Camelot in order to become the Steward of Gilderton, Gwen had been moved to the position of King's assistant, and she made good use it as she would often complain about being parted from her dutiful knight. "You will be happy to know that after the wedding, Lancelot will not be going back to Gilderton. I need him here to defend Camelot."

Gwen squealed with delight and Merlin smiled at her. He felt happy for Gwen and Lancelot. "I could kiss you Arthur Pendragon," Gwen said and Merlin looked at her, "But I think Merlin could do it better," the servant said still beaming at the news of her knight's return.

"That he could," Arthur replied and he paced to the bed where Merlin was resting. He leaned down on the bed and gave Merlin a soft peck on the lips. "I got you something. I know it's not a proper wedding ring, but I want you to know that in my heart you are my wife. Husband?" Arthur stared on in confusion. "Well whatever," he chuckled, and he reached for Merlin's hand where he slid a ring over his finger. "I have a matching one, but I can't wear it until after I wed Lady Sheila." Merlin stared down at the black onyx ring with the gold band and he swallowed hard. Around the band of the ring was engraved the words,_ Arthur and Merlin the truest of all love_. Merlin felt choked up and he kissed Arthur as if it was his last dying breath. Their tongues delved and dipped and Arthur reached forward and held his face, just as he'd done the first time they'd kissed. He didn't know at the time that it would be the last kiss they shared, if he had, he would have never stopped kissing the blond King.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding of Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot was a grand affair and many nobles and royals lined the walls of the grand meeting room of Kings. Arthur looked spiffy in his kingly robes and formal attire and the crown that was perched upon his head made him look like a vision of the sun. Merlin stood in the back of the hall gazing on from the shadows. He hadn't intended to go, as he was still feeling rather queasy from the dark magic that swirled inside him, but after Arthur gave him the ring as a symbol of their love, Merlin decided to attend, if not for he, for Arthur. So he watched, and his heart ached with need, and the jealousy welled inside of him. He would endure it though. _For Arthur. All for Arthur_. He growled under his breath, when Arthur kissed his new bride.

"Bloody glad that's over with," Arthur said when he found Merlin slouched against the wall in the farthest corner of the room. "What are you doing back here? Come," he said and he held his arm out to Merlin, "Let's have a dance."

"The first dance must be with your new Queen," Merlin said, reminding him of the proper etiquette.

"Oh, well let's have a kiss then," he said but with so many eyes on the King, Merlin again shrugged off his advances. It wouldn't do Arthur any good for all of his allies and some of his enemies alike, to see him in the arms of a man who was once his servant.

"I have an announcement," Lady Sheila said and the room quieted down and all eyes turned to see the newly crowned Queen where she stood on the balcony overlooking the grand hall.

"Excuse me Merlin," Arthur said and he made his way to the center of the room where he looked up with a sense of curiosity playing upon his face.

"It is with great love and admiration for you, Arthur, my King that I am pleased to tell you that your seed has grown inside me. I am going to have your baby." Merlin felt all the blood rush from his head upon hearing the news. The cat calls and the applause rang out like a funeral march in Merlin's ears. His eyes darkened as he turned his gaze onto the former Lady Sheila who was now his Queen.

"That's brilliant!" Arthur called out and he was beaming with pride as he shook hands with Lords' and Kings' and accepted their congratulations.

"Onstyrian, onbregdan," Merlin chanted and his eyes were transfixed on the wood bannister of the balcony. Queen Sheila was leaning over it as she waved to her subjects and guests. It was holding all of her weight. When his spell hit the bannister he heard the wood splinter and then with a CRACK it broke away. Queen Sheila's eyes went wide and she plummeted to floor below._ Shit what have I done!_

Merlin ran like hell. He heard the gasps in the hall when she plunged to her death. They would figure it out. They would know what he had done. Arthur would know. He couldn't live with himself. He had killed the child that Arthur wanted so very badly, and if he stayed, then he would kill Arthur too. There was only one thing for him to do, so he gathered his dragon egg and he fled. He was almost clear of the city when he heard her voice calling out to him. "Merlin, where are you going?"

"I can't stay, Gwen," he said through tears. "I'll kill him, like I did his baby."

"The baby is fine Merlin," Gwen said and she laid a gentle arm on his wrist. "So is the Queen. Arthur caught her when she fell. It's alright. Everything is alright now," she soothed.

"No. I can't stay here. You'll take care of him won't you? Arthur. You'll watch out for him Gwen?" she nodded. "He's rubbish at judging character. He makes bad decisions about who to trust and who not to trust. He's just so bloody good!"

"He won't just let you go, Merlin. He will come after you."

"No. He won't," Merlin said and he held his hand out as anguished tears burst from his eyes. He slid the ring from his finger. It was the ring Arthur had given to him, and it meant more to him than words could ever say, but it was the only way that Arthur would ever let him go, and he knew that. "Give him this."

"It will break his heart," Gwen said as a pattering rain began to fall. "Be well, Merlin," Gwen said and she waved. Merlin could see the tears that ran like a river down her cheeks and all at once he felt the weight of the world upon him. Gaius, Gwen and Arthur, he had hurt them _all_, and he would keep on hurting them if he didn't go. The wind howled through the night and the rain slashed against his skin as he pressed on.

Review!?

Little angst in that one, huh? I needed a tissue to write it. Sobs. Lady of the Lake in the next chapter. Just a small clue.


	7. Lady of the Lake

The Lords of Light and Knight

Chapter Seven

The wind in his sails died when the raven haired man walked out of his life. Life was not fun like it was before, and nothing tasted quite like it used to for Arthur. As he presided over the yearly jousting tournament, where all the experienced nobles in the lands came to compete for the top honors, Arthur found himself exceedingly irritated and bored.

"Oh, that was a good one, wasn't it Arthur?" Sheila twittered in that oh so annoying way that made Arthur want to kill himself.

"It was better than Sir Hector's feeble attempt."

"Oh, Arthur, why don't you try to enjoy yourself?" she said and she brushed her hand against his cheek. He knocked her hand away and grit his teeth.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me? Just enjoy the tournament, I'm certainly not," he said probably a little louder than he should have, as spectators in the stands turned to look at their King and Queen.

"That was rude," Gwen whispered.

"I don't recall me asking you Gwen. The last time I looked, you were a servant and I the King, so perhaps you should learn your place, 'lest I replace you."

"Apologies, Sire," Gwen murmured under her breath, but he knew that she didn't mean it. He couldn't help it, he hated the tournament and he hated Sheila's immature comments and her silly giggles. They grated on his every last nerve. Nothing was fun anymore, not since Merlin left. It had been five months and still he dreamed about him almost every night. Sometimes, after an amorous dream where he was laying between Merlin's legs and making passionate love to him, he would awaken only to find his bed empty and a gaping hole in his heart where love once bloomed. He took the best of Arthur when he left the night of his wedding. He didn't even say goodbye. He gave Gwen his ring, the ring he himself had put on his finger as a symbol of their everlasting love. It hurt like bloody hell! What was worse was the fact that every time he looked at Sheila, he blamed her for his loss, and it wasn't even her fault. He wanted him back, but Merlin didn't want him. That much was clear. Handing the ring back was the ultimate betrayal. It was as if to say that he didn't love him anymore. Perhaps he never loved him at all.

He spent most of his time in his quarters, staring out at the streets of Camelot below and wondering where Merlin was and what he was doing. Had he found love again in the arms or someone else? Did he think about him ever? The questions were like a festering disease that never went away.

The never ending warring of kingdoms continued, but Arthur has lost the taste for victory. Morgana, instead had gone on the offensive, striking at the hearts of Arthur's enemies. Arthur should have led the charge, but his spirit for battle evaporated when his heart was taken from him. Gaius said that he was suffering from depression and he prepared elixirs and remedies designed to put the swag back in Arthur's step, but it was a practice in futility. He had even heard rumors that the great people of Camelot believed Arthur to have died, or become incapacitated by illness but he didn't care about that either.

"_Where are you going?" a tear stained Gwen asked. She followed him to the stables where he saddled his horse, intent on going after Merlin. Whatever his troubles were, they would solve them together. Anything less, was unacceptable. "He doesn't want you to follow him. He was clear about that."_

"_I don't bloody care," Arthur bit out. "I am his King and he is my Royal Consort. He made an agreement with me. He will not break it!" Arthur shouted in fury._

"_You can be so cold hearted sometimes, Arthur. Merlin loved you and what did you do with that? You pissed it away," Gwen said. _

"_I'm going after him. If he doesn't want me, then he can tell me himself."_

"_He gave me this," she said and she held out the ring that Arthur had given to Merlin, the ring that carried the promise to always love one another. Arthur took it and he closed his hand around it. He was numb inside. "He said to give it to you but I didn't want to. I'm sorry, Sire." Arthur fell to his knees where he sat stunned, his knees sinking in the mud. _

"_Why doesn't he love me? What did I do to make him leave me?"_

"_I think that's something that you have to answer for yourself. If you truly can't see why, the God help you, my Lord."_

"_Because I made a baby with Sheila? Because I married? I'm a King, these things are expected of me," Arthur fired back at the servant as the rain picked up and the wind howled through the stables._

"_Expected of you, if you're Uther Pendragon, but I thought you were Arthur. If that's what you want, then you did every single thing that Uther would have wanted you to do, and like your Father, you must now live with the consequences of your actions," Gwen replied. Gwen turned to leave him. Even the servant found him too revolting a sight to look at. He began to sob uncontrollably as he stared down at the ring in his hand. Gwen was right-he had hurt Merlin beyond repair. He had every right to leave him._

"_I am sorry, Merlin. I was daft and stupid," he cried out._

"_Come on, let's get you back to the castle and get you changed. You are expected at your wedding reception," Gwen said and she wrapped her arms around him and helped him to his feet._

"_I don't want to see anyone. Make an excuse for me."_

"_I will. It's going to get better, Sire. In time."_

"_No, it never will."_

"Get up," Morgana said, and she was flanked by Gwen.

"Piss off," Arthur said and he pulled the covers back over his head. "Gwen," he heard Morgana say and then he heard whispers. Curious, he pushed the covers down so that he could see what the two women were up to.

"Get up now!" Morgana demanded and he felt the cold sting of ice water, splash against his unshaven face. "The Saxons ride against Gilderton. Colgrin and Baldulf joined forces. I don't have to tell you that if they take Gilderton, then Camelot is next. Get up off your arse and pick up your sword, my King," Morgana said, enraged. "You should also know that we passed Queen Sheila and a small escort on the road to Gilderton. What sort of a King let's his Queen, who is with child, do the fighting for him?"

That was the jolt that woke Arthur from his months' long stupor. He rose from the bed and splashed water over his face from a nearby basin. _That stupid, stupid girl_. She had no idea what lay waiting for her. Wars were a bloody business, but to Sheila it was all stories, stories of heroics and songs and celebrations of victory. She was in grave danger. _Whatever was she thinking?_ Had he been that cruel to her, spurning her advances for months that he chased her away, and straight into the mouth of the beast? _When will you learn Arthur,_ he chastised.

"Gwen, tell Lancelot to go after my naïve Queen, and tell him to hurry. He should bring her back to the castle and guard her until my return. Morgana," Arthur said standing from his bed and throwing on his chainmail shirt, "How many men strong?"

"Now that's the Arthur I remember," Morgana said and she smiled and helped him put his armor on as Gwen took flight after Sir Lancelot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He trod through the pelting rain, cold and tired, with the dragon egg tucked under his arm, safe inside his coat. His pained thoughts were on the blond and all that he had left back in Camelot. He saw the fog in the distance and the rain began to lift as he made his way to the banks of the lake. He set the dragon egg down on the shore and he reached into his coat and pulled out the book. His hands trembled and his magic swirled and again the sickness was back and he heaved his guts out once more. He was so cold, and nothing seemed to matter anymore. All he could see was the pain in Arthur's eyes, pain that he put there, and he wanted to die. No more would he have to feel the great sense of loss that devoured him. With the book firm in his hand, he waded into the ice cold waters. Deeper and deeper he went until he could no longer stand and his head bobbed beneath the surface. The book was heavy in his hand and it dragged him down, deeper and deeper into the blackness he went and when he could hold his breath no more, he spit all the air from his lungs as he stared up from his dark tomb and watched the bubbles rise to the surface. He closed his eyes, his strength to live all but gone, but then there was a blinding light, and it was all around him, but he was drowning as the cold water filled his lungs. He remembered seeing her golden face, like a reflection in the water, rippling on gentle, lapping waves and then suddenly he was being lifted._

_He gasped, inhaling a deep breath and the misty air that hovered over the lake filled his lungs and he was suddenly alive again as the being of light carried him to the shore. He coughed and sputtered on the dew sodden ground and then when he turned over, he was met with the vision of an angel, with glowing hair of silver and gold. "Who are you?" he asked._

"_I am the Lady of the Lake," she said._

"_Why didn't you let me die?" Merlin shouted. "I didn't want to go on living."_

"_Nevertheless, you must. It's your destiny, Merlin."_

"_I don't have a destiny. I did, at least I thought I did, but Arthur has a wife now and a child will be born of his line. I can't help him. I'm a dark wizard. I can feel the magic swirling in me even now," Merlin screamed to the apparition. He felt nauseous again and he leaned over and vomited, though nothing remained in his stomach._

"_You are a warlock of the old ways, Merlin. Arthur's only child was made from the old ways."_

"_I don't understand!"_

"_The King's destiny lies within you," she said, and then she placed her hands over her belly as a mother would. "You are a warlock of the old ways." _

"_Are you saying that I'm going to have a child?"_

"_The magic of the giver of life, mixes with the magic of the child. You are strong and weak all at once. The dragon will bring your magic into balance."_

"_What? What dragon?" he shouted. She merely pointed to the egg that lay on the wet grass. _

"_You are all connected. Your fates are all intertwined." He was suddenly reminded of the great dragon, Kilgharrah. He had said much the same thing to Merlin before he left Camelot for a new realm of existance._

"_You said Arthur's only child. His Queen, Sheila is pregnant with his child as we speak."_

"_Arthur will only have one child. It was made from the old ways. You are a warlock of the old ways, Merlin," she said again._

"_What are the old ways? I don't understand how this happened. Please! I'm a man. How can I have Arthur's baby?"_

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

They lost Gilderton. It was over before it had started. Arthur's defenses couldn't withstand the combined forces of the Saxons, and Gilderton fell. It looked bleak for Camelot, as they would surely rally their forces and then attack Arthur's home. It was just a matter of time, time Arthur didn't have. He gave thanks though for small miracles. Lancelot had faced down five men who had attacked Queen Sheila's escort. He fought bravely and when he brought his young wife home to Camelot, safe and unharmed, Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. His child lived. Still, she had foolishly left, with her sword in hand, swollen with child and he knew that he could prolong it no longer.

"Sheila, why did you do it?"

"I wanted to please you, to show you that I'm tough, like Merlin." Arthur grimaced upon hearing his name. It still stung, just as it did the day he left him.

"It would please me if you were happy, Sheila, and if our baby inside you was safe. Is there anything that I can do around here to make you happier?"

"You don't love me, this is true."

"I was upfront about that always. I will love and care for the child though. You need not worry about that."

"But I do not love you either. I know that I should but I love, William Hastings."

"William?" Arthur questioned.

"A Knight from the Gilderton garrison. I was worried for him, so I took an escort. I am very sorry. It was irresponsible."

"I will send for this William Hastings, and you will be reunited with him."

His Queen was overjoyed when Arthur told her that her love, the Knight from Gilderton, could come to stay at the castle. Just because _he_ was bloody miserable it didn't mean that Sheila had to be. She was willing to bear him a child, and in so he owed it to her to make her life as comfortable as possible. He wondered how her lover must have felt, knowing that she wed a King, someone of higher rank and stature than himself. He would apologize to William when he arrived from Gilderton, and he would offer him a position of Knighthood in Camelot, for however long Camelot was his.

It was well into the wee hours of the night before Arthur laid down to rest.

_He was on his horse and the heavens opened up and poured on Arthur. There was a woman cloaked in a red, hooded robe as she shopped at the market place. She paid for a loaf of bread and the street vendor handed her the bread. Arthur smiled as he looked on, but then suddenly there was a man, a thief, who came up behind the woman. He was a strapping man who wore a long braid, and his presence was familiar to Arther though he could not place his face._

"_I'll take that," he said and he stared at Arthur, his eyes black as night and then he laughed in an almost maniacal twitter. He lifted the bread from the woman's hands and she shrieked out in pain._

"_Please don't take my baby," she cried and Arthur's heart was in his throat as he reached for his sword and pushed through the crowds of people. He stared into her cold, dead face and a chill swept through him._

"_One down, one to go," he heard the thief's sinister voice in his ear, and he spun on his feet and raised his sword. He slashed furiously at the man, but his sword went right through him, doing no damage. Time and again he swung his blade but it was no use, and the man continued to cackle._

"_Why did you kill her?" he shouted in frustration._

"_You took my family from me, and now I will take yours. One down, one to go."_

"_What does that mean? That woman was nobody to me, just a poor and defenseless, pregnant woman. You killed her and I will kill you!" That's when he saw him. He was walking through the crowds. His hair was longer and he had a different swagger about him, but it was him._

"_Merlin!" he shouted. The man continued to walk, never turning around and Arthur sprinted after him. "Merlin, please. Stop!" he shouted again and again. When he finally reached the man, who was garbed all in black, he laid his hand on his shoulder and he spun him around. "Merlin, it is you! I've missed you so," he said and he flung his arms around his one true love. That's when he felt the growing bulge between them. His eyes dropped downwards and then went wide when he saw that he was with child._

"_It's your baby. It was made out of love. It's of the old way," Merlin said to him, and he took his hand and he laid it gently on his bump._

"_One down, one to go! You will pay for your crimes Arthur," the murdering thief shouted and then Arthur's jaw dropped when he saw Merlin's eyes. They flashed brightly and then he held his hand up and the man was tossed backwards in an instant._

"_Merlin? How did you do that?"_

"_Magic," he said and his eyes bore into Arthur._

He awoke to the sound of a servant's shrieks. Disoriented and disturbed from the dream, and perspiring from head to toe, he raced from his bedroom in the direction by which the sound came from. Gwen and Morgana were standing in the corridor just outside of Sheila's room and their faces had taken on a ghostly pallor. "What is it? What's happened?" Arthur said.

"Don't look Arthur," Gwen said and she tried to stop him, but he pushed past her and then he froze at what he saw.

Review!?

Not a huge fan of mpreg, but this has more of a twist to it to come. There will be no swollen pregnant bellies,no flatulence,no hormonal mood swings. I would not emasculate a male character in that way. That being said, I am a fantasy writer first and foremost, and you haven't seen it done this way, so hopefully you will enjoy! This isn't an Mpreg fic...It's a love story. Review! Let me know. I should also point out that I have only actually seen 3/4's of season one of the show Merlin on BBC, but after seeing like 3 episodes it was clear that the couple of the show was Merlin/Arthur, despite them being both male. Kudos to the writers of the show and the actors who portrayed them for giving me such a quick and fast understanding of their characters. That isn't always the case.


	8. Lord of the Drakken

The Lords of Light and Knight

Chapter Eight

"Thank you Gaius. One last thing," Merlin said, his head reeling from their conversation where the old ways were divulged to him. It finally made sense to Merlin. Oh he still had questions, like what did it mean for his future, for Arthur, for them as a couple. "How is Arthur?"

"Arthur is as well as can be expected after suffering the loss of a wife and child." Merlin's eyes misted over upon hearing the news. "It was that sorcerer you were friendly with. Lord Brandson. I can't prove it, but Sheila's death bore a striking resemblance to the deaths of the royal family of Gilderton. Be careful, Merlin. Mordred had many children, powerful children. Brandson is probably one of them." As if by instinct, Merlin placed a protective hand over his abdomen as he watched his mentor leave.

"Yes, but so am I." He closed the cottage door and lifted the dragon egg from the basket where he stored it for safe keeping and he placed it on his lap.

_The snow white dove perched upon his finger as it chirped a happy song. His eyes flashed brightly as he whispered the incantation. "Go now and bring me Gaius. Time is short and I have a great many questions." The bird chirped once more and then took flight as Merlin watched it flap its wings. He looked down and smoothed his hands over his flat belly and again he felt the magic swirling inside of him. He stood from the shores of the lake and paced back to the small cottage that was nestled deep in the woods. Home, as it was, though it didn't feel like home. He'd been there for months, ever since he left Camelot. He plucked the dragon egg into his arms and then he lay down on the small bed. He moved the egg to his middle and the nauseous feeling slowly began to subside. It didn't make sense to him, but with magic it rarely ever did. He'd come to accept that there were certain forces, powerful forces, in nature that sometimes didn't offer explanation. Try telling that to Arthur, he said to himself and he chuckled. It was all seas of gray to Merlin, whereas Arthur with his sense of right and wrong, good and bad, could never be told such musings, for he'd never believe them unless he saw them for himself. He felt a strong kick inside him and he rolled over on his side, shifting positions. It was definitely Arthur's baby, demanding, and it wasn't even born into the world yet._

"_Merlin!" Gaius greeted when he opened the door of the cottage. "For a while, I thought I might be going loony, after following that bloody bird for two days. It's so good to see you," the old man clapped him on the back and Merlin invited him inside his humble abode._

"_How have you been?" Merlin asked. _

"_I've been quite busy. The warring has caused many casualties. I barely have a moment to myself, what with the Saxons and their raids on Camelot. You didn't call me all the way out here though to find out how I'm getting along."_

"_No, I didn't," Merlin said and he handed the old man a cup of Earl Grey as he took a seat in a chair by the fire. "I need to know about the old ways."_

"_You'll have to be more specific than that."_

"_Alright," Merlin said and he raked a hand through his shoulder length hair. He'd not had it cut since he left Camelot and furthermore, he'd decided that it suited him better. He'd always kept it short for Arthur, but it seemed silly to do so now that he was living alone, so far from the King. "How were children of Kings made, using the old ways?" Gaius eyed him curiously._

"_Did you get rid of that book? I'm sorry to ask, but your question is alarming and I've made my allegiance to Arthur. It's not that I don't trust you Merlin, you must understand."_

"_Gaius, I'm with child. I must know this information." The old man's eyes bulged and Merlin stood and raised his shirt, exposing his completely flat belly. "There is no distinctive bump, yet I am quite pregnant. You can see why I need to understand the old ways better."_

"_Amazing." Gaius quipped and his jaw hung open. Your sickness?"_

"_Our magic was unstable. The dragon egg helps with that now."_

"_Dragon?"_

"_Kilgharrah, gave me a dragon egg before he left, and he asked me to mind it until it was time to hatch."_

_Gaius shuddered._

"_Did you strike a deal with the dragon?"_

"_I dunno really, it was a long time ago."_

"_Please, Merlin, you must think. It's very important."_

"_No, then. I did him a favor. There was no deal."_

"_Good," Gaius relaxed upon hearing that._

"_Will you answer my question now?"_

"_I will," Gaius said and he took a big gulp of his tea. "In ancient times, magician and man worked together. Great alliances were forged, and the Kings of the day were married to those who practiced sorcery. The wars were much less frequent back then, because of how powerful each kingdom was. Any war could threaten all of our very existence, and that notion was respected, so the world lived in harmony. But that fell out of practice. The Kings of the day had reason to fear the sorcerers, or sorcerer I should say."_

"_What happened?" Merlin asked._

"_Mordred, happened." Gaius sighed deeply before pressing on. "He was a great, Druid sorcerer, who believed that mortal men and Kings, especially, were beneath him. He believed that only those who practiced magic should rule over the kingdoms. He had a decent following too."_

"_What did Mordred do? He must have done something quite bad."_

"_Oh yes, bad wouldn't begin to describe, Mordred. He went to the most powerful King in the lands during that time, and he asked him to hand over his kingdom. When the King refused, Mordred slaughtered his entire family and claimed the throne for himself. The other Kings, fearing the same fate, made it illegal to marry anyone with magical ability, and the alliance between magic and man came to an end."_

"_So one bad warlock, spoiled it for the rest of us," Merlin quipped. "And what of the old ways?"_

"_It was a great witch hunt back then Merlin, and many peaceful witches and warlocks were rounded up and executed. It was done out of fear. You have firsthand experience with that, what with the way Uther reacted to all things magic."_

"_Yes, it's not something I will soon forget." There were other things he would never forget as well, such as Arthur. His love. The only love he would ever have._

"_Fearing our extinction, Mordred, came up with what is now referred to as the old ways. They were new ways back then, treacherous and underhanded ways. He ordered his followers to forge alliances with the Kings, regardless of whether they wished it or not. Witches and warlocks alike would use magic in order to seduce a King or Queen, it didn't matter, so long as the royal lines of all the rulers were tainted with magical blood. It was rape by trickery, deceit and magic."_

"_Excuse me," Merlin said and he got up and paced across the room where he hurled into a pot. His head was dizzy and the words of the Lady of the Lake were replaying over and again in his head. She had said that he used the old ways, that he was a warlock of the old ways._

"_The Lady of the Lake told me that I used the old ways to have a child with Arthur. If I'm pregnant then why do I not look as if I am?"_

"_Ah, well, after Mordred, and his followers, seduced the Kings they didn't want their pregnancies to be known, or they'd risk being killed when the Kings gained knowledge of their duplicity, so, they hid the evidence. Their pregnancies would proceed without anyone being the wiser."_

"_I'm a warlock! How can I have a child?" Merlin shouted and a vase that was lying over the mantle of the fireplace, exploded with force._

"_The dragons. A warlock cannot conceive a child without the magic from a dragon. It's rare Merlin, even during old times. It wasn't practiced often, because the dragons required payment for the use of their potent magic. To use their magic, the dragons made the warlock promise that their royal offspring would answer to the dragon, not the other way around. That is why it is never a good idea to make a deal with a dragon."_

"_So, according to the old ways, I wanted to get pregnant by Arthur, and because I had the dragon egg in my possession when we made love, I became pregnant. It sounds rather dark and devious."_

"_That is why I told you not to read the Book of Enki. The entire book outlines the magic from the old ways. It was written by Mordred himself. Though," Gaius scratched his chin. "I suspect that Kilgharrah is ultimately responsible for this. Tell me, had your love for Arthur been realized at the time that the great dragon asked this favor of you?"_

"_Well, he summoned me just after the first time we kissed, so in some regard I suppose so. Gaius, am I a dark sorcerer?"_

"_Did you trick Arthur into sleeping with you?"_

"_Yes, I did," Merlin threw his hands into the air in rage at his own self. "I couldn't bear the thought of him in Sheila's bed. I was wrought with feelings of jealousy. Those are dark traits, not light! Why didn't you tell me about Mordred and all of this before I started reading the book?"_

"_I did try to keep the book away from you, if you recall. Merlin, I read the book myself and nothing out of the ordinary happened to me. The old ways did not latch onto me. I did not seek power. I did not deceive. If I had known then, what I know now, I would have brought the bloody book here and tossed it into the lake myself."_

"_If you read it and nothing happened to you, but I read it and then acted on the old ways, I have to ask why, Gaius? Am I related to Mordred?"_

"_Yes, Merlin." Gaius stood and gazed out the small window of the cottage out at the lake. "I believe Mordred to be your father, or mother, however you want to see it. I'm sorry Merlin. I should have told you what I suspected almost right from the beginning. You were so young and new to sorcery though, and I wasn't ever fully sure who birthed you. I couldn't risk losing you to dark wizardry before you even knew the good side of magic." Merlin felt sick upon hearing such news. Dreadfully sick. "You're missing one key ingredient in all of this though, Merlin. Magic is neither dark nor light, it's just magic. The sorcerer who wields it is what decides such things." Merlin looked up at him and shook his head. "You actually loved Arthur and he loved you in return. You have to consider that. While you were under the influence of the old ways and their teachings, you didn't force Arthur by means of magic to do anything that he wasn't already predisposed to doing. It was his choice to sleep with you, was it not? Did you rape him, or lie about your intentions, or use magic to make him lust after you?"_

"_No! Never."_

"_Then if I were you, I would allow yourself to be happy. You're going to be a father, or a mother as it seems. Whichever it is, I hope you will tell the child that I am his or her Grandfather," Gaius smiled._

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just bloody patch me up so I can get back out there," Arthur said.

"He won't be fighting today," Gaius said to Galahad, a brave Knight of Camelot.

"Yes, I will. How dare you assume to tell my men anything! Now step aside doctor, and let me up."

"No, I won't," Gaius said and he pushed him back down on the table. "If you try to get up again, you're going to bleed out and I'll have to amputate your leg. Go ahead, if you don't mind losing a leg."

"This is rubbish. The Saxons are barking down our door. I don't have time for this."

"Do you have a death wish, Sire?"

"No, of course not."

"It seems that you do. When was the last time you went hunting, or fishing, or partook in anything that you used to find relaxing?" Arthur thought about it. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he did anything of leisure, not that he had time. He didn't. When Sheila and his unborn child, turned up dead in the castle, her father promptly withdrew his forces from Arthur's army, which left Camelot weak on defenses. Every man that could fight was needed to defend the city, and with the numbers not in his favor, Arthur had somehow managed to hold off the Saxons, Colgrin and Baldulf.

"Stupid, childish hobbies."

"I don't think they're stupid at all. I still remember when you and Merlin would go off hunting. The boy used to brag endlessly about how skilled you were with the crossbow and spear."

"Where you heard bragging, I heard complaining. He used to complain that I didn't hunt for squirrel or rabbit because he hated dragging my kill back to the castle," Arthur smiled. It was probably the first time he'd smiled in months. "I'm a King now and I have responsibilities to my people."

"Still, you need to remember who you are Arthur. Life is not _all_ about the next battle. You need to make time for fun, and love."

"Love? Do not speak of love to me old man. Love won't save my kingdom from the raiders."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was twilight when the first painful contraction hit him. He held his breath and grimaced until the pain finally dulled. He reached for the dragon egg and he held it to his middle, just as he'd done so many times before. That's when he noticed the crack in the egg. It hadn't been there only the night before. _Shit, it's time_, he said to himself and he rolled out of bed and threw on his coat. "Dragon, you picked a bad time to hatch. How in the hell am I supposed to manage to get to the cave of the DrakkenGuard with these—Shit!" he howled and he doubled over when a ripping contraction shot through his middle and then fanned out in all directions. He stumbled out the door of the cottage with the dragon egg tucked under his arm once again. It was a day's journey through mountainous terrain and he didn't think he would make it, as the contractions were coming too close together. Each step was agonizing but he had to push on. He made a promise to the great dragon, and it was one he intended to keep, but as the hours wore on he found himself unable to take another step and he fell to the ground where he clutched at his middle.

"I'm sorry. I really tried, but I can go no further." The pain was stabbing, and he was frightened. Men did not have babies, it was not natural. _How in the fuck was it to be born?_ Why hadn't he asked Gaius _tha_t particular question? How could he have forgotten about something so vitally important? "You're an idiot Merlin," he said aloud and then he chuckled when he remembered how many times Arthur had uttered the very same sentiments. He closed his eyes and began to breathe through the agonizing pain as a light snow began to fall. A snowflake landed on his face and he cursed.

"Merlin," he heard and before he even opened his eyes he knew who it was.

"I can't make it. I can't walk another step. My baby wants to be born."

"I know, but it can't be born here. Get on," the great dragon, Kilgharrah said and Merlin staggered to his feet and with the egg in his grip he collapsed atop the spiny dragon.

The air was cold and crisp as the great dragon soared high in the sky with the clouds beneath them. It was exhilarating to Merlin, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. Relief washed over him when the dragon finally landed him outside of a cave that was hidden, high atop a great, white mountain.

"Go Merlin. The Drakken will guide you."

"Thank you. What about Arthur though? How does he fit into all of this? Please, I must know."

"He will come to you in three years' time and you will make him an offer."

"What? What offer? Three years? What am I to do until then?"

"Hide the child from the evil one that breathes the word of Mordred. Wait for Arthur, he will find you."

"But—Wait!" he shouted but the great dragon was gone, just like that as the snow fell from the heavens, coating him in powdery flakes. Another contraction gripped him as he staggered into the cave. He could see a bluish light up ahead and the sound of water dripping echoed in his ears. Stalactites grew from the ceiling of the cave giving it an eerie feel. Ancient writings lined the walls of the cave as he proceeded towards the light.

"What is this place?" Merlin said in awe when the cave opened up into a grand chamber that was hollowed out into the rock. It was massively big, so big that one could fit three castles the size of his beloved castle in the sleepy town of Camelot, and still have room in the chamber. In the center of the cavern floor was a pool of sparkling, blue water that foamed and glistened as it swirled in a gentle, clockwise direction. He stared up and he called out and his voice rang out as it echoed with thundering power. "I'm here. I brought the egg." He gulped when a beam of light shone down onto the face of a rock that lay at the center of the swirling pool of blue. Without thinking, he waded into the waters and made for the rock in the center of the pool where the golden light kissed the ground. The closer he got to the light, the more his contractions eased and finally when he reached the eroded rock, he pulled himself up upon it. With great care, he set the dragon egg down. Its once smooth and malted appearance was now cracked in hundreds of places. In sheer exhaustion, Merlin finally collapsed and his eyes fell shut.

The golden light bathed him in its love and healing light. Though his eyes were closed, he could vividly see the blond and they were once again entwined in a loving embrace. Arthur kissed him and it was fire once more and Merlin wrapped his arms and legs around him, wanting nothing but to be close to his King. The love he felt was of the purest light and he felt like he was floating on the clouds as the blond eased into his body. _Never let this stop_, Merlin said to himself as Arthur made love to him. Their bodies melted into one another and they moved in time with the rhythm of their love. He was breathless and he moaned out the blond's name and then a white hot wave of bliss hit him in a tidal wave of pleasure.

"It's highly unusual," he heard a resounding male voice speak.

"You saw it yourself. The child was made from the light of love. The laws of the Drakken must be observed," a female voice said.

"I hope you're right," Merlin heard and he popped his eyes open. He heard a noisy screech and he tilted his head to the side where he saw a baby dragon with silver scales on its thorny back. It squawked again and puffs of smoke shot from its nostrils. Merlin gulped. That's when he heard his cry for the first time and he craned his neck when he felt it move on his chest. It snuggled against him, and Merlin looped cautious arms around the sleeping child as he cradled him to his neck. His hair was a soft platinum color and his eyes were as silver as the scales of an exotic, tropical fish. "What do you call this child?" the female voice said and Merlin looked up to see an audience of dragons above him. They were illuminated in an iridescent light as they hovered above him in the great cavern.

"Emerys," Merlin said. "Emerys Pendragon."

"From the Lord of Light and the Lord of Knights, henceforth it shall be recognized that Emerys Pendragon, shall be known as Lord of the Drakken," the female voice said and then Merlin watched in all inspiring awe as the hordes of dragons swooped and darted, their massive tails slapping against the water and their blazing heads were lit up like a candle as a deep humming rang out throughout the cavern.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

"_What's your name little boy? Are you lost?" Arthur said when he stumbled upon a tow-headed toddler who was all alone in the middle of the forest._

"_Emerys," the little boy said and with curious eyes he reached up his tiny hand and ran his fingertip along the sharp blade of Arthur's sword. It pricked him and being worried for the tot's safety, Arthur plucked the child into his arms._

"_Did you cut yourself?" he asked and then the little boy held out his bleeding finger to show him that he in fact had. "It's sharp; you should not touch such things until you're older and until you've been properly trained by your Father." _

"_Then teach me," the tike said. "Look, I have the same blood as you, Father," the boy said and he held out his bloody finger. The child then laid his head on Arthur's chest and wound his little arms around his neck. "I can't wait to meet you Father. I'm waiting for you."_

Arthur leapt from the bed, his heart pounding in his chest. The dream was so vivid and he couldn't shake the feeling that it meant something.

"Sire, Morgana betrayed us," Gwen said and in her trembling hand she held a letter stained with blood. "They have Lancelot and they mean to kill him, unless you surrender yourself to Lord Brandson. He's joined forces with the Saxons. We don't stand a chance," Gwen said and tears sprang from her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Review!? Leave me a review. I love reading all of your thoughts. 100 degrees and my AC went out, but I wanted to get this chapter up. You are going to get a reunion in next chapter, although they won't ride off into the sunset just yet ;) Still more to come. Can they reconnect after so long? Is it water under the bridge or do some wounds run too deep? Will Arthur embrace the sorcerer Merlin and the son he never knew he had?


	9. Excaliber

The Lords of Light and Knight

Chapter Nine

"…Purple now?" Merlin said in an attempt to entertain his son. He waved his hand over the lake and the black waters turned a vibrant shade of lavender. The small boy giggled and he clapped wildly. Merlin smiled down at the tot. "Can you do it?" he asked, curious to know if Emerys could do magic. He waved his hand, imitating Merlin, but when nothing happened, a brooding pout came over his face. Merlin was struck, all at once, with the image of Arthur, pouting, after his arrow flew south and he missed the prized boar that he was hunting for on that day. Merlin laughed, just as the dragon swooped down and landed next to the pair.

It had been nearly three years, almost to the day, since Emerys was born and since the great dragon told him to keep low and to hide his son away from the evil of Mordred. He didn't take that advice, not at first, three years was a long time to wait. Eternity. Merlin soon came to learn the power of Mordred though, and the power of his likely brother, Lord Brandson. It was after a chance encounter, when Merlin had gone to town in search of a wet nurse, so that his infant son could eat, that Merlin was finally forced to heed the dragon's words. Their showdown, Brandson and he, if you even wanted to call it that, was short lived, and Merlin had his magical arse handed to him, so to speak. Brandson, seemed to respect Merlin, in an odd sort of way though, almost as though he viewed him as a worthy foe, and he let Merlin go that day when he could have just as easily killed him. _Until the next time_, he said and Merlin nodded. _It's not too late to join me_, he urged, but Merlin declined once again. It was after that meeting that Merlin understood why it was that the great dragon had given him a time frame of three years. Three years, was the time it took a dragon to come to adulthood. Emerys, had named the dragon, Drake, even though the dragon itself claimed to already have its own name, one that was impossible to pronounce. Drake grew quickly. He was already the size of three men and its wingspan was massive, too massive for it to sleep in the cottage by the fire anymore, where he watched over a sleeping Emerys. Instead, he slept on the thatched roof of the small cottage where he stood guard. And that's how things stayed for a while. Gaius would come to visit, once a month and he would bring books on sorcery and healing magic, as much as his old back could carry. Merlin would be ready for Brandson the next time they had a chance encounter. Gaius was reluctant to speak of Arthur though, something that drove Merlin bloody bonkers. He was dying to know how his King was doing. Gaius's answer was always, "_If you wish to know, then come back to Camelot and see for yourself_." Merlin always declined. Too much had happened between them, so much that he didn't have high hopes that Arthur would even want to see him. No, he was more likely to throw him in the dungeons and watch him rot. He'd hurt Arthur, and the Arthur he knew was staunch and rigid and not the forgiving sort. So, when he wasn't studying the magical arts of sorcery, he was teaching his son about the ways of knights and Kings and the rule of law and what it would mean for Emerys in the days to come. Emerys loved stories, especially ones about brave knights, though Merlin didn't tell the stories about Knights who slayed dragons. He made that mistake once, and only once, and both Emerys and Drake grew very angry upon hearing about a dragon being killed. In the end, Merlin had been forced to sleep outside that night, as Emerys schooled him on the notion that, _we do not slay dragons_. The child enjoyed all the other stories though, but Merlin found himself quite saddened when Emerys asked about his _other_ father. The kid was smart, too astute at times, and Merlin answered his questions as best he could. In the end, he decided not to tell him that one of his father's was a King, and he rather opted to tell him that Arthur was a brave Knight, who fought for all that was good and righteous. That's when his fixation with swords began, and even though he was only three, he still tried to pick up Merlin's sword (which he rarely ever used, if at all) even as heavy as it was.

"Fad'er," Emerys said as they took a leisurely stroll around the lake, and he pointed through the trees. The dragon's head shot up and then it flapped its great wings and took to the skies. He heard the roar of hooves on the ground, and he knew that the realms warring had fallen into their back yard. It was bound to happen sooner or later, for the lands had changed hands three times in just a short amount of time since Merlin had come to live by the deepest lake in Avalon.

"You use your magic and make the bad guys go away?" Emerys asked, frightened, when Merlin plucked him into his arms and hid them behind a great boulder.

"Only if I must. Only to protect you. That isn't our war, Emerys. Best to keep clear of the armies of men. You see, nobody ever wins."

"Then why do they fight?"

"They fight for their beliefs, Emerys, but most of the time those beliefs are misguided." Merlin stood up from behind the rock when he heard the clash of steel. The invaders, the Saxon, had the numbers and they cornered a soldier in Merlin's vegetable and herb garden where they brandished their steel swords against the man, who was putting up a brave fight as he parried and blocked his attackers swings. "No, you stupid idiot. That was my thyme and rosemary plants you stepped on. No, no, no not my onions!" Merlin shouted and he held out his hand and chanted. "_Ástríce." _The soldiers were thrown backwards. Suddenly, Merlin saw the great shadow overhead.

"Uh, oh Drake doesn't like them being too close to me," Emerys said. "Hide my eyes, Fad'er?"

"Yes, yes, hide your eyes," Merlin said and then fire rained down from above and three of the men were glowing like a roman candle. "The lake is that way," Merlin pointed to the flaming shish kabobs that ran by them with their arms and legs flailing and their torturous screams echoing through the air. He cringed when he saw his garden in smoldering ruins. The lone soldier of the opposing army of men was once again on his feet and he brandished his sword at the dragon. "We don't kill dragons, do we Fad'er?" Emerys said as he peeked out from between his fingers.

"You can kill me, but my blade is going into your neck when you do," the man shouted and Merlin shot up from behind the rock once more. The dragon stood in front of the lone soldier and drew in a breath.

"Emerys! Call Drake off, this instant!"

"But he's a bad man. He wants to hurt Drake."

"Now! Or I'll never let you hold a sword again."

"Oh, alright," Emerys said with a brooding expression. His eyes fluttered open and shut and just before the dragon seared the Knight with his fiery breath, Drake pulled back, and then he took to the skies where he shrieked.

"Thank you, I owe you a debt of thanks, sorcerer," the man said and Merlin cast his eyes downwards, his heart beating wildly under his hooded cloak. "You will be handsomely rewarded. King Arthur Pendragon," he said and he extended his hand to Merlin. "What are you called, warlock?"

"I am called, Merlin," he said and he removed his hood and stared into Arthur's eyes. Arthur dropped his sword, and Merlin watched as the King's expression flashed with pain, confusion, joy, all of it, and all at once. He staggered on his feet, his injuries great as blood oozed from his wounds and then he collapsed. Merlin caught him and held him in his arms. "Emerys, get the door."

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you look at him like 'dat?"

"Like what?" Merlin said to his son, who was lying on his stomach by the fire, with elbows propped up and his hands cupping his face. He watched Merlin dab the wash rag into the cool water basin and then smooth it over Arthur's face as he wiped the dirt and dried blood from his cheeks.

"Like 'dat," Fad'er.

"Emerys, try to pronounce your T's. Watch my lips when I say it," Merlin taught his son. Emerys sighed and then turned away in annoyance and Merlin chuckled. "Off to bed little one."

He couldn't help staring at him. Arthur was three years older, and three years more handsome. Merlin tended to his wounds and when Arthur spiked a fever, he brewed an elixir to bring his temperature down. The surface wounds would heal in time, but the internal injuries he worried about. He had deep bruising on his side and he could see boot marks on his skin where someone had repeatedly kicked him. His wounds weren't consistent with normal battle wounds. He had cuts and bruises, but then he also had deep welts on his chest and his back and even a couple burns. It was as if he had been tortured, and judging by the dried blood on his shirt, the abuse looked to have gone on over a period of two or three days. Merlin was an accomplished sorcerer, and while Gaius knew much more about modern medical procedures than Merlin did, Merlin knew much more about magical healing potions and practices then his former mentor. He could heal Arthur of his wounds with a fair amount of ease, but he didn't feel as if he had the right to take that liberty, not without the blond's permission. So, he did what he could and sat at his bedside all the while he slept. Hours later, sometime during the night, Arthur's fever broke.

"Where am I?" he said and he groaned as he tried to sit up.

"You're in a cottage, in the woods."

"Merlin. I thought you were a dream."

"No. I'm quite real, Sire."

"My ribs," Arthur bit out. "Hurts."

"Broken, I'm afraid. I can heal them, but it would require magic."

"No. So what are you?" Arthur said in such a way that Merlin was made to feel no better than pond scum. "I mean, I saw what you did out there. I heard you mutter something, and my attackers were thrown off of me by force, and then you called that dragon off of me. Are you some sort of sorcerer?"

"Yes," Merlin said with resolve as he dipped the rag into the bowl of cool water and once again dabbed at Arthur's oozing wounds. He hissed out in pain.

"Did you know what you were back when you and I…" he trailed off. It was as if he couldn't even admit that they were lovers.

"Yes, Arthur. I knew."

"And you lied about it?"

Merlin gulped. "Yes, I suppose I did. Arthur," he said, but the blond turned away from him in an attempt to hide his pain. "I need you to listen to me. There's so much more that you need to know." Merlin craned his neck and stared at their young son who was sleeping soundly.

"You left me. I foolishly loved you, and you left without a single word. Now you're shacked up here with a wee child and a murdering dragon for a pet. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you left me for some bloody witch or sorceress."

"No. That's not how it happened. Please, will you quit being so damned stubborn and let me explain?"

Stubborn didn't begin to describe Arthur. He refused to listen to one word Merlin had to say, and eventually, exhausted from no sleep, Merlin crawled into the bed with Emerys and fell asleep.

The sun was shining, bright and warm when Merlin awoke. He hadn't meant to sleep so long. "Arthur," he said and he shot up out of bed when he remembered that he was due for another fever reducing elixir. He was puzzled when he found his bed empty and a panic began to set in. _I just got him back, he can't have gone yet. Not like this. _That's when he heard voices as they filtered through the windows of the cottage. He threw open the cottage door and gaped when he saw Arthur, standing by the shores of the lake and gripping his sword. Emerys, was standing in front of him with small hands also on the hand grip of the sword, while Arthur moved it through the air with expert grace.

"The sword should be an extension of your arm. See, like this," Arthur said and he demonstrated while Emerys looked on with great curiosity. Arthur passed the sword to the little boy and then he clutched at his side and winced as he sat down in the grass.

"Emerys, be careful with that. It's not a toy," Merlin called out and Arthur scoffed.

"I showed him how. He's doing it right now, no thanks to his Dad." _No, it is thanks to his Dad that he's doing it right, _Merlin thought to himself.

"Take this," Merlin said and he held out an elixir for Arthur to drink. He reluctantly took it. "Your recovery would be more swift, if you let me use magic on you."

"Is that what you did to make me fall in love with you?" Arthur said and his eyes shot daggers at Merlin.

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think. Plenty of sorcerer's have done that to many a King's in times past. Did the guilt finally drive you away? Is that why you left?"

"Arthur…"

"Don't, alright, just save it," he said and held his hand up to shush Merlin.

"Don't do that," Arthur said suddenly. "You're going to cast the sword into—the lake," Arthur said and then they heard a splash as Arthur's sword flew high through the air and then dropped into the waters of the deep lake.

"Emerys," Merlin scolded, "That was Arthur's sword. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"He has a good arm on him. With the proper training, he could be an excellent swordsman one day," Arthur said, seemingly uncaring that his sword had just been tossed into the deepest lake in Avalon. "Besides, it's not as if I'll need it anymore. Camelot fell to Morgana, Lord Brandson and the Saxons. I am the King of nothing it seems."

Merlin's blood ran cold.

"You're a King?" Emerys said with great interest.

"I was," Arthur said with a sad smile.

"I'ma sorry 'bout your sword. I didn't mean to."

"I know," Arthur said and he coughed and grimaced in pain. He staggered to his feet where he patted the child on the head and then he made his way back to the cottage. "Another day to heal and then I'll take my leave," he said and Merlin looped his arm around the blond when he began to teeter on shaky legs.

"Where are the others?" Merlin asked as he helped Arthur back into bed. His bed. "Gwen, Lancelot, Gaius and the rest of the Knights of Camelot?"

"Holed up in the forest, on the outskirts of Camelot. They have a silly notion of taking the city back."

"I want to help you," Merlin said nervously. "I'm the only one who can beat Lord Brandson."

"No, Merlin, you can't. He is a sorcerer of immeasurable power. He sent griffins to sack the city. We were defenseless. I still don't know why he let me go. I traded my life for Lancelot's and I thought he would kill me, but after two days he let me go. Oh he sent his soldiers to come after me, and that's when I ran into you, but it was a ruse. It was too easy for me to escape."

"Arthur, he let you go because of me. It's a game to him, and he's challenging me."

"That's rubbish. He wants me dead and it has nothing to do with you."

"You're wrong. He knows he can use you against me," Merlin replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why? You left me. I have no pull over you."

"Because he knows that I love you." Arthur was enraged and he staggered to his feet. His eyes flashed with anger upon hearing Merlin admit that he still loved him. He drew his fist back at that and cold cocked Merlin, hard in the cheek. Merlin fell to his knees and spat blood from his mouth. Arthur was panting, staring down at him but Merlin's eyes bore into him and with conviction in his voice he said it again. "Arthur, I love you. I've always loved you. There's never been anyone else, and there never will be." Arthur's eyes misted over and he raked a hand through his hair, staring up at the ceiling and then he turned and staggered out the door. "Arthur wait," Merlin called after him.

Emerys was playing in the grass with the dragon and Merlin told the dragon to watch over the boy as he ran on foot after Arthur. "You're hurt. You can't outrun me," Merlin said when he caught up to the blond.

"All those times that I thought I beat the magical forces that attacked Uther, and attacked Camelot?" Arthur said his eyes brimming with salty tears as he spun on his heels to face Merlin.

"It was me."

Arthur swallowed hard, the realization of Merlin's magic, overwhelming him. "Why? What did you want from me? My kingdom, what? Why me?" he shouted.

"I only ever wanted you. All of you. Not Arthur and his Queen with her legs spread and her tits in your mouth while I stand off to the side and pretend it's alright," Merlin spat. "It wasn't bloody _alright_ with me!" Merlin screamed in anger.

"Liar! I loved you completely. Even after you left, for years I pined away for you. When did you meet her? Was it right under my nose? Did you leave my bed and run straight to hers? I don't hold it against the child, it's not his fault that his father is a complete arsehole!"

"I love you Arthur, and I know you still love me. We will take back Camelot and we will do it together. We need each other, you and I." Merlin moved on the blond, and he gripped him by the shoulders. Arthur jerked and tried to pull away, but he was still weak, and Merlin overpowered him as he wrapped his arms around his King and pressed his lips against the blond's. He fought the kiss, but Merlin wasn't going to stop, not until he felt his love for him. He couldn't bear to see his beautiful Arthur hurting such as he was. He ran his tongue over Arthur's perfect lips, begging for entrance and finally, Arthur obliged as he opened his mouth and kissed Merlin back. Merlin's tongue entwined with the blond's in a passionate kiss and then Arthur's hands were cupping his cheeks and Merlin held the blond tight in his arms, never wanting to let go. Arthur was the one to break off the kiss. Their foreheads were together, their eyes locked together as they both struggled to catch their breath. He could read the indecision written on Arthur's face, and then as if in a battle with himself he pushed Merlin away.

"It took me years to get you out of my system. You can't do this to me!"

"I don't want you to hurt. I'll leave you to your life if you wish it, but please let me help you get your kingdom back. I need to do this Arthur. Please," Merlin said and he held out his hand. "Let me be your adviser. Your magical adviser."

"Alright," Arthur said after a pregnant pause, "But then you must go. I can't give my heart away again. The cost is too high and I paid the price already once. I can't and won't love you anymore. Do you get that?"

Merlin nodded, but inside he felt a part of him die, and yet still he extended his hand. Arthur took Merlin's hand and he shook it and then they both shielded their eyes from the blinding light that emanated from the lake. "Merlin," Arthur said with unease.

"It's alright. I think," Merlin said and then the light dimmed and both men turned to see the vision before them. The Lady of the Lake, hovered near the shore, her arm extended as she pointed to the stack of boulders that lay in a pile near the banks of the lake. _"I give you Excalibur, the sword of the one true king of all the lands that the sun touches. Claim it, and take your rightful place, Arthur of Camelot,"_ she said and Arthur's jaw was on the floor when he saw the glinting sword of exquisite magnificence, its blade buried in the hard granite of a boulder. Merlin watched in awe as Arthur gripped the silver handle of the sword and then with one heavy pull, the sword broke free of the stone. He stared at Merlin, dumbfounded, and Merlin smiled and applauded his King. "Let's find the others and go take your kingdom back, Sire," Merlin said as both men made their way back to the cottage.

"I dreamed of your boy. Emerys."

"Yes, I'm not surprised that you did," Merlin said and his heart began to race once more.

Review!?


	10. Emerys

The Lords of Light and Knight

Chapter Ten

His eyes flashed like warm embers as Arthur stared into the face of the warlock who haunted him day and night. His face was peppered with a five o'clock shadow and his dark hair was long and alluring, as it fell down over one eye mysteriously. Arthur closed his eyes when he felt his healing magic enter him, and in a gust of warm wind he felt the essence that was all Merlin, as the pain in his ribs miraculously ceased and was instead replaced by a tingling feeling. He moaned at the feel of Merlin's magic and he found himself wanting more, so much more.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Merlin said as he knelt at his side with his warm hands pressed against Arthur's side. His cock sprang to life and he had to will it back down. He slowly opened his eyes.

"It's fine. Thanks," he said and he tried to hide the blush that crept across his cheeks.

"Thank you for trusting me. I'd never do anything to harm you, you have to know that."

"We both know that's not true. I wanted to kill you when you left me," Arthur bit out as he continued through the woods.

"Why do you want to kill my Fad'er?" Emerys asked as he trotted along next to Arthur. Arthur found the boy adorably cute, which irritated him. He was strapping for his age and he seemed to have the innate ability to communicate with the dragon, but on an nonverbal level. It was as if their minds were connected by some means.

"I don't want to kill your Father. It was just a figure of speech." _I want to drag him to the ground and beat the tar out of him though, that, or kiss him until he suffocates under me,_ Arthur thought to himself.

"Do you know my Father?" Emerys asked. _Oh boy do I know him, up close and personal, in the biblical sense._ At that, he flashed on the time he and Merlin made love. How beautiful Merlin looked under him as he thrust inside him, and how good it felt with the warlock's arms and legs wrapped around him. He remembered thinking that that must surely be what true love felt like. It consumed him, and he had their rings made with those loving thoughts in mind. It was too bad that it meant _nothing_ to Merlin. It had meant the world to Arthur. Nothing could ever come between them, at least that was how he felt.

"Yes, your father and I were close for a time," Arthur bit out, uncomfortably.

"No—I mean my other fath—"

"Emerys, I think you should stop talking this instant. It's a long way to Camelot. Save your breath," his father corrected the boy and Arthur found himself thankful that he did. The boy's innocent pestering was bringing up feelings, feelings that Arthur did not want to entertain and feelings that were best left in the past.

When night fell, Arthur watched in awe as Merlin used his magic to build a crude shelter for them to sleep under. It was unnerving for Arthur. He started to feel the lesser man, and the way that Merlin never took any credit for his impressive abilities, but was instead a rather humble figure about it all, annoyed him even the more. He must have thought Arthur an absolute fool. How many times had he actually believed that _he_ was the one to defend Camelot, to fight off the evil forces at bay that threatened Uther, himself and Camelot as a whole, but it was never Arthur at all. It was Merlin, and he never took the credit and he never bragged about his abilities, and Arthur, what had he done? Asked him to polish his boots and his sword. Was he that weak a King, that Merlin didn't think that he could handle the truth?

"Why didn't you tell me about your abilities Merlin?" Arthur finally asked once the child and the dragon were asleep.

"At first, it was because of Uther. He executed warlocks like me. Then later, it was because I'd not told you sooner and I was afraid of being rejected."

"Rejected? Why would I reject you?"

"I'm a bit different then the sort you usually court, wouldn't you say?"

"You mean because you're a man?"

"Well that too, but I meant because of my magic."

"You really thought that, did you?" Arthur couldn't believe it. It hurt him to think that Merlin felt that he couldn't be himself around him or risk losing him. "Am I that much of a prat, that I would chuck you if you came to me and told me that you could shoot fireballs from your arse, or lightning from your eyes? Do you see me as that shallow?"

"See, you just did it," Merlin said and he looked wounded.

"Did what? What did I bloody do? You just told me that I'm shallow."

"You just mocked my abilities. The fireball comment. It was rude and it diminished me. Besides, you once chucked a girl because you didn't like the way her name rolled off your tongue."

"She was annoying. You know I like cock, so that's a bit unfair."

"Again, you just summed me up as, _cock_. But let's go there my King," Merlin said as he sat across from Arthur around the crackling fire. "There was that Knight, Galahad, I think his name was. He was quite sweet on you, used to blush every time that you looked at him. He gave you a handkerchief that his sister made for you. You thanked him, then turned to me and told me to clean your boots with it, that it was hideous, and not fit for a Prince."

"Well, I must not be all _that_ bad, since Galahad is _still_ sweet on me. Perhaps I should take him up on it. Hmm? Get his sister to make me another hideous handkerchief and this time actually like it. You really think I'm quite shit, don't you?"

"Again, you just said that about Galahad to make me jealous."

"Only because now that you're a warlock, you think I'm the lesser man."

"I was a warlock back when I was shining your boots _and_ when I was sucking your cock."

"I fail to see your point."

"The point is, I'm the same now as I was then. I didn't see you as a lesser man then, nor do I now. You did though, or maybe it's the other way around and because I'm a warlock you don't want to be seen with me."

"Really? Bloody preposterous."

"Is it?"

"I love you just as much as a warlock as I did when you were my bloody servant!" He was furious. How dare Merlin insult his character? He became even more enraged when he looked up to see Merlin smiling. "What's so funny?"

"You. You just admitted that you still love me."

"Bollocks. I meant in theory. In theory, Merlin. Love is love, and if you love someone then you accept the things about them that they cannot change."

"In theory Arthur, you are a King and you can't help that you were raised a spoiled, selfish, handsome prat, just as I can't help it that I am an understanding, loving and kind sorcerer who can shoot fireballs out of my arse." Arthur turned over on his side so that Merlin wouldn't hear the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Fire needs another log. It's your turn to grab some wood," Merlin said and Arthur sighed.

"I just got comfortable. Can't you wave your hand or whatever it is that you do?" Arthur closed his eyes at that, but no sooner did he start to nod off did he feel a tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see a hovering log, floating in the air, in front of him. He snatched the wood and then turned to Merlin to see his eyes shining like sparkling gold in the dark of night. He moaned and then got up to put the piece of wood on the fire. "Cheeky bastard," Arthur said.

"Pleasant dreams, my King."

"Only if Galahad is in them," Arthur said and he smirked.

"Nice try. You think Galahad is a ponce. You told me that too. You liked to prattle on, all the while assuming that I found your prattle interesting," Merlin said and Arthur scowled. "I in fact did find it interesting, because I was quite worried that you may in fact act on Sir Galahad's amorous intentions."

"Jealousy is not becoming."

"It's something that I'm working on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

"So tell me about this great love of yours. You know the one you left me for. Must be someone quite special," Arthur said and he hacked at a briar bush, clearing the trail for Merlin and Emerys.

"You said you like cock," Merlin replied as he carried a sleeping Emerys in his arms. "I like it too." Arthur swung around on him at that and he narrowed his eyes on him.

"You left me for a man?"

"In a roundabout way, I suppose that I did," Merlin said and he peered down at his sleeping son in his arms.

"That's a lie," Arthur said. "Two warlocks can't have a child."

"I never said it was a warlock. Only one has to be a warlock."

"You are joking, right?"

"Not at all. Emerys doesn't have a mother. He has two fathers." Arthur became quiet after that. Merlin wanted so badly to tell him, but how do you tell a person that they're a father? "Do you want to know how it happened?"

"It's a sore subject for me. I lost my child, Merlin," Arthur said and Merlin's heart broke when he heard the sorrow in his voice. He was about to just tell him. Just blurt it out and let the chips fall where they may, but then they suddenly stepped into a clearing and there were tents erected and soldiers buzzing about.

"My King!" Galahad said and he nearly pounced on Arthur as he threw his arms around him. Arthur turned to Merlin and smirked.

"I can't tell you how good it is to be back, Sir Galahad," Arthur said, laying it on thick for good measure. It was working too. He didn't care for the way Galahad was so touchy feely where Arthur was concerned.

"Merlin!" Gwen said and she bounded up to him with the look of bubbling enthusiasm. "How have you been? Who is the little one?"

"Good to see you again, Gwen. This is Emerys. My son."

"With that blond hair and nose, and mouth too, he looks like the spitting image of Arthur," Gwen said and Merlin froze on the spot. Gwen seemed to understand her mistake too, because her eyes went wide with a sense of knowing. The worst part about it, was the fact that Arthur heard her comment too and he slowly turned his gaze towards Merlin. He steeled his jaw and grit is teeth.

"Warlock. Woods. Now!" Arthur demanded and he gripped Merlin by the arm and dragged him off into the woods where he slammed him up against the trunk of a tree. "I thought you were joking, all that about two chaps having a baby. You weren't were you?"

"No," Merlin said.

"Is that my son? I want the truth Merlin or so help me," he pulled out his sword and held it to Merlin's throat. "No more laughs, Merlin. This is too important to me. Is Emerys my son?"

"Put the sword away and I'll answer." Arthur dropped the sword at that.

"Is he my son?" Arthur shouted.

"Yes, he's _our_ son. It was magic. I didn't do it intentionally. You have to believe me. When we made love—I had a dragon egg—It…I didn't know how to tell you," Merlin said and he reached for Arthur but the blond pushed him away. It was as if all of the air was sucked out of Arthur as he doubled over and tried to catch his breath. "Arthur, he's so much like you. I want you to be there for him. I—I'm sorry." Merlin wiped his own tears away as he watched his King tear off through the woods on foot.

"Let him go. You have to give him some time," Gaius said and he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He'll never speak to me again."

"Nonsense. You gave him the son that he always wanted. He will come around, just give him time."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

"Merlin is worried about you," Gwen said and she sat down on the rock overlooking a small pond that was close to their camp. "You should talk to him."

"I know you're just trying to help, Gwen, but could you just not? Leave it alone."

"Sorry, Sire. I just know how happy Merlin makes you. You can be a right crabby King at times," she said and Arthur shot her a look of warning, "But when Merlin was there, you were the happiest I've ever seen you. And the child—"

"Gwen. Stop. You don't have to plead the boy's case. He's my son. I will love Emerys and do right by him. That starts with getting my Kingdom back. Camelot is his birthright."

"Then let's talk strategy," Merlin said and Arthur craned his neck to see the robed sorcerer standing behind him. Gwen politely excused herself and Merlin sat down in her place. "Arthur," Merlin said and he touched his arm. The blond did not pull back. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that you seduced me into bed and that you got what you wanted, a child who will one day be a King." Arthur stood at that and started to walk away.

"I don't give a fucking shit about that," Merlin said indignantly and Arthur heard his footsteps behind him. He laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder and spun him around. "Do you know what I was after when I seduced you? No, it had nothing to do with bloodlines or kingships, you stupid, arrogant prat. What I wanted was this," Merlin said and his lips crashed down over Arthur's as he gripped him behind his neck so that he couldn't pull away. Merlin's tongue was like velvet and Arthur's knees suddenly felt weak. "And this," Merlin said tearing his lips away and then his hand was between Arthur's legs and he was rubbing his hand over the fabric of Arthur's trousers. His cock sprang to life at his touch. "And don't forget this," Merlin purred as he lifted Arthur's shirt and dragged his lips across his chest while his hand worked at his belt buckle. He knelt down before him and then Arthur felt warm lips around his aching cock. He moaned, and his hands were in the dark man's hair as Merlin sucked at his engorged manhood.

"Fuck, stop. Merlin… Feels, ah," Arthur groaned when he felt his hand massaging his balls while he sucked and licked him so expertly. He drained him dry as he spilled his seed into Merlin's mouth. When the act had concluded, he stood there panting, out of breath, with his head in the clouds when Merlin rose and stood to face him.

"I seduced you because I wanted your cock crammed tight up my arse, as I do now, royal or otherwise."

His words were like butter and for the next two days, as he sat across from Merlin and the Knights of Camelot, strategizing on how they would take back the city, Arthur found himself daydreaming about bending the sorcerer over and ramming him full of cock. Merlin seemed to know it too, by the way he smirked at him when Arthur lost his train of thought and forgot what he was saying.

"What are you bloody doing to me? Did you put a spell on me? I can't stop thinking about us, well, you know," Arthur whispered under his breath when the meeting with the Knights had reached its conclusion.

"No magic involved, my King," Merlin said with a smile. "Just love."

"Is that what it is?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. "Is it also love, when you harbor a man's child from him for three years? Is that love?"

"I was told to hide Emerys. I wanted you with us Arthur. I wanted to be a family. I still want that. In fact, I think we should tell Emerys, today, before we lead our attack on Camelot. I want him to know that you're his father, and that he was made in love. I thought I'd take him fishing. He enjoys that, reminds him of the lake where he grew up. Will you come?"

"Yeah. I don't want you screwing it up, so I best be there," Arthur said and Merlin frowned at him.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

Merlin sat leisurely on the banks of the pond where he watched with gleeful hope as his son Emerys, and his King, Arthur, bonded for the first time as father and son. He took it well, his little boy, and before long he was climbing upon Arthur just as he frequently did to Merlin, all the while giggling.

"When you feel a tug, pull back on the line," Arthur instructed as he paced back to where Merlin was sitting and plopped down on the grass beside him. "I didn't know dragons were so lazy," the blond said and he pointed to Drake, who was snoozing in the spring sun. Merlin chuckled and then he reached out and took Arthur's hand.

"That went rather well I'd say," Merlin said and he brought Arthur's fingers to his lips where he kissed the King's fingers. If he had to court the blond all over again in order to right the wrongs from the past, then he would do just that. Furthermore, his efforts seemed to be paying off. Arthur scoffed and pulled back his hand, but he was always crap at hiding his emotions, and Merlin saw his Adam's apple bulge when he kissed each digit. Merlin leaned back in the grass and then went in for the kill. "Ouch," he bit out on purpose.

"What is it?" Arthur said and he turned on his side.

"Something in my eye. Could you take a look?" Arthur leaned down, his nose nearly touching Merlin's and he stared into Merlin's eyes.

"I don't see anything," he said. Merlin let his magic bubble to the surface, rising with a controlled intensity.

"I want you to feel me," he said.

"You're eyes, they're captivating when you do that to them."

"Kiss me. Feel me," Merlin said and Arthur thought about it for all of a second before he gently pressed his lips against Merlin's. All of the love he felt for the blond, all of the longing that he'd suffered with for years was released in his kiss. It hit Arthur with a powerful gust of wind and Arthur pulled back.

"_Fuck_, that was, amazing! You really do love me. How did you do that? That was—I felt everything. I was there, all at once, three years I felt it all." Arthur's eyes misted over but then he smiled.

"That was the magic of my love for you."

"I wish I could do that," Arthur said and he raked his hand through Merlin's hair and then caressed his cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"I don't want to be apart anymore, Arthur."

"You're going to be the death of me," Arthur smirked and then he kissed him again, and again on a warm spring day. There was not a cloud in the sky, and Merlin was in heaven as they lay in each other's arms, with their son happily fishing next to the sleeping dragon. It was the sort of cozy afternoon that Merlin had dreamt about, especially during the cold winter months where everything was brown and dead, and Merlin had felt a million miles away from the King.

"Did you hear something?" Arthur said after a long, passionate kiss.

"No. Just my own heart beating like a drum," he said gazing up at the blond, whose flaxen hair glinted like bricks of gold in the afternoon sun.

"Where's Emerys?" he asked and Merlin leaned up to look.

"He has to be right here, somewhere. He's probably hiding. Drake won't let him get but a few meters away from him at all times. I'm sure he's here." Merlin called the boy, and told him to come out from wherever he was hiding, but there was no response from the tot.

"Merlin," Arthur said, panicked. "Look," he said and he pulled something out from the back of the dragon. "It's a poison dart. I heard the crack of a tree branch breaking in the woods. Somebody's taken Emerys," Arthur said and he shot off like white lightning into the forest after them. Merlin's blood ran cold.

"_Emerys_!" he shouted in anguish and fear for his son as he followed after Arthur.

Review!?


	11. Dragons & Pendragons

The Lords of Light and Knight

Chapter Eleven

"If we hadn't of been carrying on like we were, then Emerys wouldn't be gone," Arthur said and he threw his hands into the air in frustration. "I'm going to the castle."

"What are you going to do, walk in there and ask for him back?" Merlin said. "You'll be killed before you even get to the gate."

"Then at least I will die fighting for a worthy cause."

"Arthur," Merlin said and he looped his arms around the blond's neck. "I just got you back, I don't fancy losing you. I have a better plan. We sneak in through the dungeons. I take out Lord Brandson and you the Saxons."

"You're forgetting someone," Arthur said.

"Morgana," Gwen said. "Leave her to me."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

The skies over Camelot were dark, not at all the way Merlin remembered it. The squawking griffin fought each other in midair over what looked like the carcass of an elderly man as they ripped and tore at his flesh with their beaks and their talon like claws.

"Revolting," Gwen said and she cringed and looked away.

"We're going to have to be fast," Arthur said as they stood at the edge of the forest, nearest the dungeon entrance that led to the bowels of the castle. "The moment we run out into the clearing, the griffin will see us. Merlin and I will go first. You can take that steel grate off with your magic, can't you?" Arthur asked.

"Done it many times," Merlin said and Arthur rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "What, I have. Just saying."

"Be careful," Gwen said and Lancelot and the other knights backed up that sentiment as Arthur and Merlin looked at another, counted to three, and then sprinted for the dungeon door.

"Hurry Merlin," Arthur said craning his neck and watching the two great beasts shred the man to bits as they ate his flesh from his bones.

"Tospringe," Merlin chanted and the heavy gate blew itself off of its hinges.

"Impressive," Arthur complimented.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled as Arthur waved the rest of their group over. Gwen and Lancelot were next and the griffins made a swoop at them but they just managed to get through the door. It was far too close. Galahad and the rest of Knights of Camelot, went together at the same time, and Arthur cursed when two of the knights were plucked into the talons of the carnivorous monsters.

"We will have a proper funeral for Sir Malcolm and Sir," Arthur looked around. "Who else are we missing?"

"Sir Galahad, Sire," Lancelot answered with a long face.

"Terrible shame to lose, Sir Galahad," Arthur said somberly.

"Yes, terrible shame," Merlin repeated, and Arthur shot him a look. "What? It is," Merlin said, and it was, though he knew why Arthur was glaring him. He wasn't all that sad to see Galahad go, and that bothered him slightly, but he hated the way that the former knight worshipped Arthur.

They crept down the dank passage ways under the castle and when they came upon a group of guards, Arthur and the other knights laid waste to the lot of them as a great battle of swords commenced. The clash of steel echoed through the depths of the castle as Merlin crept up the stairs. "I can do this. I don't want you getting hurt," Merlin said to Arthur when he turned around and saw him following him.

"He's my son too. Just because you're a bloody warlock, it doesn't mean that you're invincible. You need my help."

They could hear Lord Brandson's voice and Lady Morgana's inside the grand hall. "Where are you going?" Merlin whispered to Arthur when he went off in the opposite direction.

"There's a secret panel in the wall that leads from the kitchen into the Grand Hall. I used to hide there so I could sit in on truces and treaties that my father forged."

"I never knew about any secret panel," Merlin said and he followed the blond. They entered the small room and then Arthur slid one of the bricks away, exposing a small opening where they could see into the room, the crack laying just above a picture frame that Merlin had walked by thousands of times when he lived in Camelot.

"Do it already. Finish the boy and collect his blood," Lord Brandson ordered and Merlin gasped when he saw his little boy, laid out on a table that had been made to look like a sort of sacrificial alter.

"I can't, he's just a little boy," Morgana said with a pained expression.

"Mordred, cannot be resurrected without the blood of King Arthur. You read it in the book, just as I. Only the blood of the true king can resurrect my father. That is Arthur's child, and since we don't have King Arthur, since my stupid sister Marshaw had him released, we have no choice but to use his son. Do it, now!"

"Alright," Morgana said and her hands were trembling. Merlin drew on his magic. There was no way in hell that he would allow anyone to hurt Emerys. He raised his hand and his eyes flashed darkly.

"Take me," Arthur said and he opened the secret panel and stepped out into the room.

"No!" Merlin shouted, but it was too late and the Saxon Kings each took turns as they hit him with the blunt end of their swords. He heard Arthur's ribs crack and Merlin raised his hand.

"_Astia homolinaa_," Lord Brandson chanted and Merlin's spell was deflected as it hit the wall, leaving a black scorch mark where the stunning spell landed. Merlin watched in horror as his King was spread out on the table, shackled and chained.

"Emerys,don't look," Merlin said and the little boy ran where he hid behind Merlin's legs.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Morgana said and tears sprang from her eyes. "Mordred has the answers to all of my questions. We need him. The realm needs him. Magic will reign supreme again. Forgive me, Arthur."

"No! Brandson, whatever it is that you want, I'll do it, but please don't hurt Arthur."

"Like fucking hell you will," Arthur shouted and the Saxons brutally kicked and punched him. He coughed and spat blood.

"If he talks again, cut his tongue out," Brandson said.

"I've wanted you since then first time I saw you," Brandson said sinisterly and it was the first real time that Merlin got a glimpse into the vile, viciousness of his half-brother. He snaked his arms around Merlin and pulled him in close.

"Mordred was wicked and evil and you're no better, brother or not, I will kill you," Merlin promised.

"Kiss me, or watch your King die."

Merlin turned to the blond and the King shook his head in a definite, _no_, and Merlin grimaced. He would do anything for Arthur, even kissing a sadistic killer if it meant saving the life of the King he loved. He moved in closer and Brandson closed his eyes and tilted his head to receive his kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur's eyes fill with water as he looked on. Merlin's lips brushed against Brandson's and then he pulled back ever so slightly and he whispered.

"_Forbearne Akwele_!" Brandson's eyes popped open.

"No!" Brandson said upon the realization that he was betrayed, but it was too late and fireballs shot from Merlin's fingertips hitting Brandson and scorching him as he hit the floor.

"_Abricaþ benda_," Merlin chanted and he waved his hand and Arthur's chains were released. He watched as Arthur staggered to his feet and picked up Excalibur, but then Brandson was on his feet and a great battle between sorcerors' commenced as the clash of steel rang out throughout the hall. Morgana fled, and upon hearing the ruckus, the Knights of Camelot broke through the doors of the hall and charged at the Saxons. Enemy guards filled the hall as a bloody battle began.

"Hide, Emerys," Merlin heard Arthur shout and he saw his young son cowering in the corner in tears, his little eyes wide, taking it all in.

"_Folge min bebod_," Brandson hurled a killing spell at Merlin and he was able to deflect it when he raised a shield around himself at the last second.

"_Ástríce_," Merlin shot back and Brandson was thrown hard against the wall of the hall where he crashed against the marble floor. "Emerys, it's going to be alright," Merlin said and he ran to his son to comfort him. When he looked up, he saw Arthur, with sword in hand in a duel with Lord Brandson.

"You always were a shitty swordsman. I only wish I would have killed you the last time we dueled, instead of spanking you with my sword for the laughing crowds." _So that's what Arthur did to Lord Brandson, that tormented him so._ Arthur turned to Merlin at that, "Take him and go already," he said with urgency.

"Arthur," Merlin said and he saw it, but the blond did not and he tripped over a dead soldier who was sprawled out on the floor, his blood seeping out in a puddle over the floor. Brandson, had a maniacal expression on his face as he raised his blade high into the air, holding his sword with two hands, ready to stab his blade straight through Arthur's heart. Arthur saw it though and he raised Excaliber.

"_Felae Theesha_," Merlin chanted and everyone froze like statues. He used a freeze time spell, one that he had actually never practiced, so he was thankful that it worked. He had to be sure, so he paced across the room to where his heart laid, sword in hand, on the floor, and about to be bludgeoned by Brandson's sword. He just wanted to check to make sure that Arthur's sword was going to hit its mark, before Brandson's did. If Arthur knew he had interfered, he would be angry and indignant, but he didn't have to know everything. He loved him and Merlin wasn't going to lose him, not then, not after they'd only just gotten back together. Even that was iffy, as Arthur had not altered their deal, and the deal was when Camelot was retaken Merlin would exit from Arthur's life. He hoped it was just oversight on the blond's part and not that he wished him gone. He used his hands and he measured the distance between their swords and their intended targets. He thought Arthur had him, but just to be certain that Lord Brandson didn't stab his love through the heart, he pulled Arthur's body forward as he slid him ever so slightly upon the floor. Brandson's blade was not in line with Arthur anymore. He moved back to his son where he had been crouching down, and he spoke the reversal spell and time resumed as it had. He smiled when Arthur lunged with his sword and stabbed Brandson straight through the heart. The son of the Druid sorcerer, and Merlin's half-brother, fell on his face, stone cold dead.

"See, you're not the only one who can accomplish the impossible, Merlin," Arthur said when all their enemies were vanquished. "He was way off on his mark though-his sword came down between my legs. I was a bit worried for a second, almost lost something very near and dear to me," Arthur said and he grabbed his crotch and shivered.

"Near and dear to me too," Merlin said eyeing the blond's groin area.

"Odd, when he raised the blade I thought he was higher up on me."

"Well, it's like you said Arthur, he was crap at swords," Merlin smiled at his King and Arthur nodded in agreement. _Arthur doesn't have to know everything_, he told himself.

"What shall I do with her?" Gwen said and she pushed Lady Morgana into the room. Both women's hair was a rat's nest and they had scratches all over their arms and face, but Gwen was smiling victoriously.

"The castle is ours, Sire," Lancelot announced as he pulled his sword out of one of the Saxons and blood dripped from his blade onto the white floor below.

"Wonderful job, everyone. Gwen, take Lady Morgana to the dungeons, until which time I can figure out what to do with her. Now, if we could just get rid of these pesky griffins we could retake the city," Arthur said and he walked to the window and peered out. There had to be thirty of them, there were too many. The sky was filled with dark beasts of an evil magic. Merlin stood and gaped. He had no magic to kill a griffin. That's when the little boy ran over to the pair and he slipped his hand in Arthur's and his other in Merlin's.

"I am Lord of the Drakken and I call thee to arms," the little tot chanted in a voice that didn't seem like his own and then his eyes flitted open and shut as he squeezed his fathers' hands tightly.

"What's he doing?" Arthur whispered to Merlin but Merlin only shrugged.

It was a blood bath and the heavens rained fire and brimstone as a multitude of dragons filled the skies over Camelot. The carnage was frenzied and Emerys cheered his dragons on, giggling and clapping while he hopped up and down, all the while the King and Merlin gaped on in disbelief.

"Remind me not to anger him," Arthur said.

"Mmm," Merlin agreed.

"You're a good boy, Emerys. A very good boy. I think I'll buy you a pony," Arthur said when the blood rain finally stopped and all the griffin lay in black, shadowed heaps on the ground below. The dragons hovered in midair outside the window and the little boy waved to them with the look of glee playing over his face. "On second thought, make that ten ponies," Arthur said and Merlin bust up into a fit of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed, and Arthur still hadn't asked Merlin to stay. True, he was quite busy with all things Camelot, especially the restoration from a bloody battle, but on the seventh night with no word from Arthur, Merlin went into his son's lavish room and sat him down on the bed. His son was dressed in formal attire and perched upon his head was the crown of a Prince. Just then, Gwen shuffled into the room, but she stopped when she saw Merlin. Gwen was wearing a gown that was fit for a Lady.

"Gwen, why is Emerys dressed up?"

"Arthur is hosting a celebration. It's in honor of our victory over the sorcerer and the Saxons. Didn't you get an invitation?"

"No, I didn't," Merlin said, feeling more than a little bit left out.

"I was told to bring Emerys down into the hall. It's about to start."

"Give me a moment, alright Gwen?" The servant nodded and Merlin turned to his son, who was playing with a wooden toy horse.

"Do you like it here, Emerys?"

"Yes Fad'er. I 'ike it here," the little boy said.

Merlin felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He couldn't stay in Camelot if Arthur didn't want him, yet Emerys belonged in Arthur's world. He wasn't going to abandon his young son either though, so he promised to visit twice a week. The boy didn't understand what he was saying and rather continued to play with his toy horse. He kissed his son on the head and then gathered what few belongings he had and he set off down the stairs of the castle. _Why doesn't Arthur love me_? Three and a half years was a long time to be apart. Was he kidding himself, that they could just pick up where they left off? Arthur had Camelot back and in Emerys, he had an heir to the throne, a legacy to leave the world. So with a heavy heart, Merlin opened the doors of the castle and then closed them as he looked out at the streets of the city he so loved and longed to be a part of.

"Walking out on me again without saying goodbye?" Arthur said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You—It's been a week. You haven't said one word to me," Merlin said and he frowned and dropped his eyes to the ground. Goodbyes were tough, and he didn't think he could do it, but he didn't want to be a ball and chain to Arthur either. "Our deal was that I leave after we took Camelot back for you."

"For us. Camelot is yours as much as it is mine. I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"I don't want to be your Royal Consort, Arthur."

"No, you won't be. When Brandson asked you to kiss him, and I was forced to watch, I realized something," Arthur said. He was dressed so regally in his formal robes and attire and his crown sat glimmering atop his flaxen hair. He was more than handsome, he was everything to Merlin. "I couldn't bear to watch you kiss another man. I know now how much I hurt you when you had to watch Sheila and I in her bedchamber. I was bloody stupid. Merlin," Arthur said and with that he knelt on one knee. I don't deserve you, but if you will have me, I will be faithful and true to you for the rest of my days. I will spend my life trying to make you happy. Will you marry me and be my husband?"

Shell-shocked would have been an understatement. Merlin was beyond flabbergasted, he was speechless. Arthur pulled out the ring, the one he'd given Merlin years earlier and then he turned his eyes upwards. "Say something."

"Yes, Arthur, yeah I will marry you." Arthur smiled as he slipped the ring onto Merlin's hand.

"Our guests are waiting. You best get up to our quarters and change."

"You mean… Now? As in get married now?"

"Yes, of course. Why else do you think I'm dressed this way?" Merlin's head was spinning. "Oh, and I must apologize for letting you worry for a week's time. You see, apparently your magic doesn't work on Emerys, and he told me what you did." Merlin froze on the spot. "You moved my body to ensure that Brandson's sword didn't kill me."

"I only did it because I love you so much."

"I know. I also know that I had him, without your meddling. He always was shit with the sword. So I thank you again, but next time, try believing in me. I let you wait a week as a means of payback."

"I do believe in you Arthur. I've always believed in you. You really are a prat though," Merlin said and he turned around to face a smirking Arthur. "A prat I can't wait to marry," he said and he kissed the blond.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~

As he lay under his King, basking in the feel of Arthur deep inside him, filling him to the brim, he declared his love to his husband. Arthur was on fire and his love for Merlin was like the slow and steady burning candle that never flickered and never went out, as he rolled his hips into him time and time again, moaning in a husky voice that made Merlin melt.

"I love you, husband."

"I love you too, husband. My King, my all," Merlin said and then Arthur's tongue was in his mouth as their climax's hit them all at once. His King came in him that night as they lay in a loving embrace, entwined in each other's arms.

It was early morning when Merlin awoke. He felt a swirling in his gut and he ran to the castle window and heaved, emptying his stomach. "Oh, shit," Merlin said and Arthur stirred.

"You ill, love?" the blond said and he climbed out of bed and laced his arm around his new husband.

"Yeah, maybe something that I ate didn't agree with me. Is that Morgana down there in the stocks?"

"Yeah, she claimed she was under mind control by the warlock, Brandson. In the end she couldn't kill Emerys, so I decided that perhaps some time in the stocks would be well deserved."

"I think I just vomited on her," Merlin said and he cringed.

"No, you missed," Arthur said and then he pointed. "Too bad, she had it coming too." Merlin heaved again when the swirling in his stomach continued. "Ah, well that one hit the mark, splattered over her head," Arthur laughed. "Back into bed love." He guided Merlin to the bed where he covered him up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh no," Merlin said when he saw it.

"What is it?"

"That there, on the table," Merlin pointed and he was overcome with the urge to spew his cookies again.

"Looks like some sort of egg. You put it there?" Arthur asked.

"NO!"

"Emerys," both men called out at the same time.

The small child padded into their room, yawned and stretched. "Yes Fad'ers'?"

"Emerys, did you put a dragon egg in our room?"

"Yes," the tot said as if he'd done nothing wrong. Merlin let his head fall into his hands. "I wanted a baby brud'er to play with." Arthur laughed out loud.

"Perhaps our next child will be the Lord or Lady of Unicorns. They say they bring good luck." Merlin looked up and shook his head as a smile spread across his face.

The

End

Review!? Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.


End file.
